El Futuro
by Joytrix
Summary: El equipo Fringe lucha contra la invasión de los Observadores, traduccion oficial de "The Future" por MoniBolis :D
1. Invasion

**Año 2015**

¿Estás bien Etta? – Olivia pregunta a su hija.

- Mi rodilla – grita la niña. Soltó la mano de su madre, corrió y se cayó.

- Déjame ver - Etta tiene un rasguño - Oh cariño, vas a estar bien -

Olivia puso su mano sobre la cortada.

- Ya no me duele, mamá -

Olivia mira otra vez y la rodilla esta bien, el corte ha desaparecido.

- Eres mágica mamá - Etta abraza a su mamá.

- Sí, claro - Olivia sonríe a su hija, pero ella se siente incómoda.

* * *

- Aquí están mis chicas preferidas - Peter Bishop entra en su casa.

- ¡Papá! -

Él toma a Etta en sus brazos y Olivia le sonríe.

- Hola Peter -

- Y mira lo que traje. Al abuelo Walter y Pizza -

El científico entra detrás de su hijo con dos pizzas – Necesitamos un poco de cerveza de raíz -

Walter y Etta ponen la mesa. Mientras Peter y Olivia están en la cocina preparando las bebidas.

- ¿Estás bien? - Peter masajea los hombros de Olivia

- Sigo pensando en lo que nos espera –

- Lo sé, Septiembre nos advirtió hace muchos años, pero su línea de tiempo no está en sincronía con la nuestra -

- No es eso….es que…olvídalo. Estoy cansada; es todo -

- Me puedes decir - Peter insiste.

- El Cortexiphan, he estado pensando en ello. ¿Qué pasa si todavía está en mí? ¿Qué pasa si se lo herede a Etta? -

- ¿Pasó algo? -

- La rodilla de Etta tenía un rasguño y desapareció de manera imposible -

- ¿Crees que Etta tiene un factor de curación? -

- O yo la curé... o me estoy imaginando cosas –

Olivia toma el dije que tiene alrededor del cuello. Es la bala con que Walter la "mató"

- Sigo sin entender porque decidiste guardar esa bala – Peter toma entre sus dedos el pequeño objeto de metal.

- Me recuerda que no soy invencible –

- Mamá - Etta entra en la cocina – Estamos listos –

- Entonces a comer – Olivia dice a los dos – Hablamos después, Peter –

* * *

- Hicieron contacto - Broyles dice con severidad en su voz – Y, a diferencia del pequeño grupo de supuestos científicos que nos encontramos antes... esta organización se parece más a un ejército -

- Y ya ha hecho demandas al gobierno de . y la ONU que quieren confiscar toda la tecnología de Massive Dynamic – Nina Sharp añade.

El equipo Fringe se ven el uno al otro. Se reúnen en el parque lejos del cuartel general. Cerca de la banca donde Broyles y Olivia platicaron muchas veces.

- La población general está volviéndose loca con esto - dice Olivia - El gobierno va a aceptarlo, ¿verdad? –

- Sí - dice Broyles.

- El gobierno no se está defendiendo, pero nosotros si - dice Peter. – Septiembre nos advirtió, esto no es pacífico -

- Te voy a dar toda la información que tenemos sobre ellos - Nina les dice - Como ministra de ciencia tengo acceso instantáneo -

* * *

Unos días más tarde Broyles se reúne con el equipo de nuevo. Visita a la familia Bishop en su casa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestros amigos de la CIA? - Él le dice a Olivia.

La rubia agente tiene a Etta sentada en su regazo. Mientras que lee todos los archivos antiguos que pudieron encontrar.

- Nosotros no tenemos amigos en la CIA - se quita las gafas.

Broyles sonríe por un segundo - Hubo una división que tenía retenida información a las demás entidades del gobierno –

- ¿De qué estamos hablando aquí? -

- El caso del chico que encontramos en una construcción. La CIA creía que era un observador -

- ¿Qué? -

- Una avanzadilla, una prueba si quieres. Para ver si podían sobrevivir aquí -

- Pusimos al niño en un hogar de adopción ¿que le pasó? -

- Desapareció un par de semanas más tarde -

Olivia besa la cabeza de su hija. – Estábamos tan ciegos durante tanto tiempo -

Suena un repentino boom proveniente del sótano.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Broyles pregunta a Olivia.

- Peter y Walter están trabajando en algo - Ella se levanta y pone a Etta en la silla.

En ese momento, Peter entra en el comedor. Cubierto de polvo.

- Estás sucio, papi – Etta dice con una sonrisa.

- Estamos bien. Y tenemos buenas noticias y malas noticias -

- Yo realmente necesito escuchar las buenas noticias - Le dice Broyles.

- Walter y yo encontramos una manera de enviar un mensaje a Septiembre. Nuestra versión de un telegrama multi-dimensional que sigue a su particular firma atómica -

Broyles y Olivia se miran entre sí, no están seguros de lo que acaban de escuchar.

- ¿Cuál es la mala noticia? –

- Bueno, Septiembre viaja a través del tiempo, por lo que enviarle un mensaje al momento oportuno es un poco difícil. No sabemos cuando lo va a recibir -

- ¿O cuándo va a responder? -

- Sí, pero es un avance –

* * *

En otra reunión clandestina, Olivia y Peter se encuentran con Nina en un edificio abandonado.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Brandon? -

- Por supuesto - dice Peter - ¿Está todavía en Massive Dynamic? -

- Bueno, sí. Ahora soy el jefe del departamento, pero cuando los observadores tomaron cargo, fui degradado. No creo que la compañía exista por mucho más - El joven alto no llevaba su bata de laboratorio. Tenía ropa normal y una mochila que lo hacía parecer aún más juvenil.

- Ellos quieren mantener a los humanos fuera de los puestos más altos - Nina les dice - Sólo unos pocos para mantener las apariencias -

- ¿Qué tienen para nosotros? - Olivia les pregunta.

- Brandon, por favor - Nina indica

- Ah, sí, lo siento - De su mochila saca un disco duro – Aquí tienen, tuve la oportunidad de llevar a cabo algunos experimentos durante mi... ejem... la posición única de observar a los observadores mientras yo estaba trabajando con ellos -

- ¿Qué pudiste averiguar? -

- Su biología es diferente a nosotros. Al parecer, la clave está en su metabolismo. Es muy lento, no comen como nosotros. Y sus cuerpos han perdido las características como el pelo y... -

- Sabemos lo de la salsa picante, el agua - interrumpe Peter - ¿Qué más? -

- Su cerebro es muy diferente también - Brandon continúa - Creo que tienen incrementadas las capacidades mentales –

- ¿Evolución? -

- 600 años no son suficientes. No para este tipo de poderes. Escanee sus cerebros y son muy interesante. Las otras características se pueden explicar por la evolución, pero sus ondas cerebrales, los poderes... -

- Como la lectura de mentes - Peter dice recordando su primer encuentro hace años con Septiembre – No es natural. Su ciencia empujando las reglas -

- Sí, ellos mismos se hicieron "mejores" seres humanos - continúa Brandon – mejores entre comillas -

- ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? - Olivia dice - La mayoría de los casos que tratamos en la división Fringe eran exactamente eso. Hace que te preguntes, ¿cuál fue el maldito punto de poner a los científicos malvados locos en la cárcel? -

- Olivia -

- En el final la humanidad se convertirá en... lo siento... estoy bien - Olivia mira hacia abajo – Estoy bien –

- Liv, sé que todo parece sin solución en este momento, pero vamos a encontrar una manera – Peter le da un beso.

- Estoy bien, sólo tengo que ir a casa con Etta –

- Bueno, nos vamos a casa, entonces –

- Hay algo más - Nina les dice

- Ah, sí. Además de mi información sobre sus ondas cerebrales... Grabé lo que encontré en el Archivo de Massive Dynamic -

- ¿Archivo? -

- Sí, William Bell era muy consciente de los observadores - Nina continúa - Fue una búsqueda muy profunda para encontrar los archivos codificados –

- Tenía armas - Brandon sonríe – geniales, armas de alta tecnología... uhm... buenos prototipos –

* * *

Peter y Olivia caminar de regreso a su coche. Nina entra en una limusina y Brandon lleva su scooter. Todos se van sin mirarse o hablarse el uno al otro para evitar ser notados.

- Sabíamos que Bell tenía tecnología más allá de sus posibilidades - dice Peter - Él capturó a Septiembre, cuando estaba tratando de crear su mundo –

- ¿Pero cómo? - Olivia le pregunta - ¿viaje en el tiempo? ¿Una alianza con los observadores? Es todo muy confuso –

El sonido de las sirenas les llama la atención. Dos patrullas vienen a toda velocidad por la calle.

- ¿Qué es eso? -

Peter y Olivia ven cómo las patrullas interceptan a Brandon. Tres policías y dos observadores toman a Brandon que está resistiéndose.

- Tenemos que ayudarle – Olivia dice pero a medida que avanza hacia ellos, un observador noquea a Brandon, y lo pone en la parte trasera de un camión.

- ¡No! -

Peter detiene a Olivia y se esconden en un callejón. – No podemos ayudarlo en este momento, tenemos que irnos –

* * *

El equipo de regreso en el laboratorio.

-... los ataques contra…nuestra gente – El Observador hablaba lentamente, en lugar de dar confianza, parece frío y distante. El mensaje se está transmitiendo en todo el mundo. – Nosotros no somos... su enemigo... somos aliados. Pero ninguna insurrección será... tolerada. Gracias... –

El mensaje termina. Astrid apaga el televisor. Ella se mantiene en silencio.

- Capturaron a Brandon – dice Peter – Nina dice que lo tienen incomunicado –

- Bueno, nuestro plan para trabajar en secreto se ha desaparecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo hay antes de que nos encuentren? Tenemos que estar en su lista de los primeros en arrestar – dice Olivia.

-Tenemos que huir, ¿no es así? - Astrid se ve triste - Tenemos que huir y escondernos –

Walter pone su mano sobre el hombro de Astrid.

- Tenemos que proteger a Henrietta – dice Peter.

* * *

Peter y Olivia viajan a Chicago para reunirse con la hermana de ella.

- ¿Qué está pasando Olivia - Rachel le pregunta con preocupación.

- Nada, sólo necesitamos que cuides de Etta por un tiempo -

Olivia vuelve la cabeza y mira a su hija, jugando con sus primos mientras Peter los vigila.

- Has traído su maleta - Rachel toma a su hermana por el codo - ¿Es sobre tu trabajo? ¿Es acerca de los observadores? Las noticias dicen que no son violentos, pero a mi me asustan –

La agente abraza a su hermana - Cuanto menos sepas, mejor –

Olivia va a la sala.

- ¿Ella nos das un momento? – Le dice a su sobrina.

- Claro tía Liv – La pequeña toma de la mano a su hermanito y va a la cocina con su mamá.

Peter y Olivia se sientan en el sofá con Etta en medio de ellos.

- Etta, nos vamos de viaje, pero queremos que te portes bien con tu tía Raquel, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Sí -

- Pero te queremos mucho - Olivia le dice.

- ¿Qué pasa si me lastimo de nuevo? Como el otro día cuando me curaste, mami –

Olivia se quita el collar

- ¿Ves este pequeño pedazo de metal? - Olivia le muestra la bala que la mató.

- Sí -

- Esta cosita me hizo daño una vez, fue muy feo, pero ahora estoy bien - Le puso el collar en Etta – Y sé que vas a estar bien –

- Tengo miedo – la niñita dice, Peter la abraza.

- Ya oíste a tu mamá, estarás bien –

* * *

Olivia mira por última vez la casa de su hermana.

- Estamos haciendo lo correcto – Peter le pone su brazo alrededor – Henrietta estará a salvo –

- Peter, necesitamos salvar el mundo por ella…y por cada niño –

* * *

**Continuara…**

Gracias por leer.

Las reviews son muy apreciados.

¿Les gustan las historias de detective? Lean el webcomic www."**DETECTIVE FAUSTO**".com


	2. Insurgentes

- ..._protestas en todo el mundo han sido dispersadas por los observadores. En Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Ciudad de México, Buenos Aires y Londres las acciones terminaron en múltiples detenciones y varios lesionados. Tenemos imágenes…_ -

Astrid suspira; el noticiero nocturno está arruinando su cena.

- _Y en más noticias, hay un nuevo partido denominado "leales" tenemos a su líder en el vía satélite el Sr. B Arnold, ¿por qué se aliaron con los observadores?_ -

El reportero le pregunta al hombre.

- _Bueno, en primer lugar darle las gracias por haberme invitado... para responder a su pregunta, los Observadores son superiores y por lo tanto, debemos obedecerlos... - _

_- Perdone que lo interrumpa, Sr. Arnold_ – dice el reportero – _Nos informan de que el Palacio de Buckingham está bajo ataque, ni una palabra sobre el paradero del Rey Carlos - _

Astrid no puede aguantar más y apaga la televisión.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? - Su padre le pregunta.

- Estoy bien papi -

- Se me olvidó decirte, pero el joven vecino quiere conocerte -

Astrid sonríe - Papá, ¿me estás arreglando una cita a ciegas? -

- No es una cita a ciegas, sino que te vio una mañana y pidió verte, es todo -

Astrid niega con la cabeza – No creo que pase, papá - que toma su plato y lo lleva a la cocina.

- Vamos, cariño la vida sigue, con o sin una invasión -

- Sobre eso - toma un gran respiro - Tal vez deberías ir de vacaciones con tía Jenna -

- ¿A Florida? – su padre levanta la ceja - Hace demasiado calor -

- De acuerdo con informes hay menos observadores en las regiones cálidas -

- Usan ese traje y corbata todos los días, apuesto a que no les gusta la playa - se ríe, pero la cara de Astrid le hace detener - ¿Y tú no vienes conmigo? -

- Yo no voy -

Su padre se acerca a ella y le da un gran abrazo.

* * *

Más tarde

- No tienes que hacer esto – dice Peter a Astrid. Están empacando en un apuro su equipo de laboratorio – Si quieres, puedes quedarte con tu padre, tus amigos… –

- Peter, te agradezco el gesto, pero estoy aquí... hasta el final. Este equipo de Fringe es mi familia también – Ella mira hacia el suelo – y ya mande a mi padre en avión a Florida -

- Muy bien, entonces –

Siguen a empacar todo lo que pueden

- El coche está listo fuera - Olivia les informa antes de salir del laboratorio.

- Oh – Walter encuentra un viejo libro detrás de una puerta – Estaba buscando esto desde hace años, Peter ... – el científico se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Septiembre, en frente de él.

- Ah, no te había visto –

- Van ha ... purga ... ustedes – El Observador esta sufriendo.

- ¿Qué? –

Septiembre comienza a temblar - Vas a expulsarlos, dos mil treinta y seis... ¡Argh! -

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Peter va a la oficina – ¿Septiembre? –

- ¡Ahhh! –

El observador estalla en haces de luz y desaparece.

- ¿Estás bien, Walter? -

- Se desintegró... ellos le hicieron esto. Él estaba tratando de ayudar - Walter tiene el corazón roto. – Fue... un amigo... ¡mi amigo! –

- Walter tenemos que irnos –

* * *

El senador James Van Horn entra en las oficinas de Fringe.

- Senador… – Broyles le da la mano – Me alegro de verlo –

- Broyles, lo siento -

Detrás de él, los observadores entran a la oficina.

- Pido disculpas por tomar tanto tiempo para visitarlo General Broyles –

Soy el capitán Windmark. Se quita el sombrero negro y mira a su alrededor a la división Fringe – Ha sido una semana muy ocupada desde nuestra llegada, ¿te importa si te llamo Phillip –

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- No Phillip, ¿qué quieres? La división Fringe no será necesaria para los eventos inexplicables o paranormales. Estamos aquí ahora –

- ¿Me esta despidiendo? –

- No, usted es... parte de la aplicación de la ley... Nos gustaría tenerlo para los delitos de nativos –

- ¿Nativos? –

- Sí, Broyles. A partir de ahora hay tres tipos de ciudadanos en el mundo nosotros, los leales y el resto de ustedes –

- Los leales serán identificados con un número en su cara y luego se van a tomar puestos burocráticos –

Otro observador comparte la información con el resto de las personas –Si alguien quiere... unírsenos hable ahora... -

Los agentes están de pie, detrás de Broyles, nadie acepta el acuerdo.

- Sus agentes son leales también – Windmark comenta – Pronto aprenderán quién debe ser leales –

- ¿Necesita algo más? - Broyles tiene la frente en alto.

- Sí, ¿Dónde esta el resto de su división? ¿Dónde están Olivia Dunham, Peter Bishop, Walter Bishop y Astrid Farnsworth? –

* * *

El equipo Fringe se esconde en su nuevo laboratorio cerca de Massive Dynamic en Nueva York. Es el sótano de un edificio antiguo. Cuenta con paredes gruesas y fuertes columnas de ladrillo.

Ya no tienen comunicación ni con Broyles, ni Nina.

- ¿Por qué harían eso? - Olivia pregunta al resto del equipo - Entiendo que Septiembre estaba tratando de ayudar, pero para llegar a ese extremo –

- Los otros observadores quería estar seguros, que él no volviera– Peter responde – Son diferentes, son un ejército, son casi ... -

- ¿Cómo Nazis? – Astrid se cruza de brazos - Ellos están marcando las personas tenemos que hacer algo. –

- ¿Alguna idea Walter? –

- No – Walter mira hacia sus pies – ¿Quién quiere un batido de fresa? – De repente sonríe y va en busca de la licuadora.

- Si yo no lo conociera, estaría enojado con él ahora mismo – Peter va con su padre.

Walter tiene la licuadora y la leche, cuando le llega una epifanía.

- ¡La máquina! La máquina es la respuesta –

- ¿La máquina? ¿La máquina que está bajo custodia del gobierno? -

- ¡Sí! Pero ¡no! – Walter se emociona – Creo que tengo una idea para derrotar a nuestro enemigo –

- Estamos escuchando Walter – Olivia dice. El equipo se reúne delante de la pizarra.

- La máquina. ¿Quién construyo la máquina? - Walter pregunta

- Nosotros lo hicimos, nosotros éramos "las primeras personas" –

- ¡Sí! Tú me lo habías dicho Peter, que yo la diseñe y construí, pero ¿cómo es posible si ese futuro nunca paso? –

Peter se frota la sien – Es una paradoja del tiempo, soy muy consciente de la imposibilidad de la misma. Al mismo tiempo, trato de no pensar en eso o me da un dolor de cabeza –

Le guiña un ojo a Olivia y Astrid.

- La máquina trasciende el tiempo y el espacio – Walter dibuja un boceto de la máquina – Vean aquí esta la máquina, aquí está el punto en que se activó –

- De acuerdo -

- Y aquí – Walter dibuja líneas – estas líneas son los universos que se conectan y pasan por la máquina –

Walter toma una tiza de color amarillo – Y estas son las líneas de tiempo diferentes, haciendo lo mismo y la conexión pasando. ¿Lo comprenden? –

- No – dice Olivia

- Creo que lo entiendo – Peter frunce el ceño – Es un evento fijo en el tiempo. No importa que Universo o que línea del tiempo, la máquina ha sido, es y siempre será activada –

- ¡Exactamente! – Walter levanta las manos.

- ¿Quieres activarla otra vez? – Astrid pregunta

- ¡No! – Walter voltea el otro lado de la pizarra – Sabemos que los observadores utilizan el faro para encontrar su camino en el tiempo y el espacio. Si podemos crear otro tipo de máquina que hace todo lo contrario; ocultar nuestro universo de su viaje en el tiempo –

- Como una burbuja que es fija en el tiempo y en el espacio, protegiendo nuestro mundo – Peter sugiere.

- No serán capaz de cruzar – Walter continúa – No importa si vienen del pasado, el futuro o de otro Universo –

- Vamos a empezar a trabajar –

* * *

Horas más tarde la pizarra llena de ecuaciones los chicos Bishop están trabajando sin parar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Astrid se sienta al lado de Olivia

- Inútil – la rubia responde – Ellos están trabajando y yo estoy aquí sentada. Denme una pistola y voy a salvar el mundo –

- Yo se que la incertidumbre es terrible – Astrid suspira

- Y, por supuesto, echo de menos a Henrietta –

Oye gritos en la calle.

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Vamos a investigar –

* * *

Olivia y Astrid permanecen en las sombras de un callejón. Otra protesta civil contra los observadores.

- ¡Los queremos fuera! ¡Los queremos fuera! – Gritan.

- Debe haber por lo menos miles de personas – comenta Astrid.

- Y todos ellos están en peligro – Olivia ve el otro lado de la avenida - Mira, los observadores están aquí –

- Vuelvan a su casa o habrá consecuencias – una voz proviene de los vehículos de los observadores.

- ¡Tu vete a casa! – Un hombre tira una botella a los observadores pero no llega al objetivo.

- Va a ser una masacre – Olivia saca su arma.

- Olivia, ¿qué estás haciendo? –

- Prepárate para correr - Olivia se mete en medio de la multitud, apunta con su arma hacia el cielo y dispara 5 veces consecutivas. La gente corre a todas las direcciones. A continuación, Olivia tiene como objetivo las ventanas altas de un edificio y volvió a disparar. El cristal roto cae en la multitud que estaba unos metros adelante.

- ¿Qué te pasa mujer? – Un hombre le grita.

- Créame, yo estoy de tu lado – Olivia le dice muy en serio - Ahora corre –

* * *

- Aquí está el video de la protesta – Un leal reproduce la grabación para los observadores – Y esa es la mujer que abrió fuego –

- Ampliar la imagen – Windmark ordena.

- Por supuesto, con esta nueva tecnología podemos hacer zoom... -

- No hables – El capitán le corta – Enséñame –

En la pantalla se puede ver claramente a Olivia disparar el arma al aire.

- Ella – otro observador confirma

- Sí, ellos están en Nueva York – Sonríe Windmark – ¿Este material esta en las noticias? –

- No, estamos a la espera de su aprobación –

- Muéstralo, y digan a la población que ella es buscada y que hay una recompensa –

* * *

- Tenía que hacer algo – Olivia le dice a Peter – Para dispersar a la multitud antes de que los observadores les pudieran hacer daño o arrestarlos –

- Entiendo – dice Peter.

- Nos aseguramos de que nadie nos siguiera – Astrid aclara.

- Bueno, tenemos que seguir trabajando en una estrategia –

- ¿No es nuestra nueva máquina nuestra estrategia, Peter? –

- Sí, ya tenemos el diseño. Pero nos falta un par de cosas -

- ¿Cómo qué? – Astrid pregunta de inmediato.

- Necesitamos saber más acerca de la infraestructura de los observadores. Al igual que saber con exactitud de dónde vienen ¿es un portal? ¿tienen una fuente de energía? -

- ¡Hice sándwiches de queso! – Walter anuncia – Con un toque de romero... ¿o era de marihuana? –

- Gracias Walter – Peter toma un sándwich – Tomemos un pequeño descanso –

- Está bien – Olivia toma un sándwich – Podemos investigar, obtener más información. ¿Qué más? –

Walter y Astrid se sientan para comer.

- Las cosas se ponen un poco más complicadas – Peter continúa – Necesitamos materiales y una fuente de poder –

- Yo puedo ayudar – William Bell dice al tiempo que sale de las sombras.

Astrid se le cae el sándwich en shock.

- Es agradable ver a todos de nuevo – sonríe Bell.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Siguiente capítulo: Purga.

Por favor, déjame un comentario.

Gracias por leer.

¿Les gustan las historias de detective? Lean el webcomic www."**DETECTIVEFAUSTO**".com


	3. Purga

- ..._protestas en todo el mundo han sido dispersadas por los observadores. En Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Ciudad de México, Buenos Aires y Londres las acciones terminaron en múltiples detenciones y varios lesionados. Tenemos imágenes…_ -

Astrid suspira; el noticiero nocturno está arruinando su cena.

- _Y en más noticias, hay un nuevo partido denominado "leales" tenemos a su líder en el vía satélite el Sr. B Arnold, ¿por qué se aliaron con los observadores?_ -

El reportero le pregunta al hombre.

- _Bueno, en primer lugar darle las gracias por haberme invitado... para responder a su pregunta, los Observadores son superiores y por lo tanto, debemos obedecerlos... - _

_- Perdone que lo interrumpa, Sr. Arnold_ – dice el reportero – _Nos informan de que el Palacio de Buckingham está bajo ataque, ni una palabra sobre el paradero del Rey Carlos - _

Astrid no puede aguantar más y apaga la televisión.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? - Su padre le pregunta.

- Estoy bien papi -

- Se me olvidó decirte, pero el joven vecino quiere conocerte -

Astrid sonríe - Papá, ¿me estás arreglando una cita a ciegas? -

- No es una cita a ciegas, sino que te vio una mañana y pidió verte, es todo -

Astrid niega con la cabeza – No creo que pase, papá - que toma su plato y lo lleva a la cocina.

- Vamos, cariño la vida sigue, con o sin una invasión -

- Sobre eso - toma un gran respiro - Tal vez deberías ir de vacaciones con tía Jenna -

- ¿A Florida? – su padre levanta la ceja - Hace demasiado calor -

- De acuerdo con informes hay menos observadores en las regiones cálidas -

- Usan ese traje y corbata todos los días, apuesto a que no les gusta la playa - se ríe, pero la cara de Astrid le hace detener - ¿Y tú no vienes conmigo? -

- Yo no voy -

Su padre se acerca a ella y le da un gran abrazo.

* * *

Más tarde

- No tienes que hacer esto – dice Peter a Astrid. Están empacando en un apuro su equipo de laboratorio – Si quieres, puedes quedarte con tu padre, tus amigos… –

- Peter, te agradezco el gesto, pero estoy aquí... hasta el final. Este equipo de Fringe es mi familia también – Ella mira hacia el suelo – y ya mande a mi padre en avión a Florida -

- Muy bien, entonces –

Siguen a empacar todo lo que pueden

- El coche está listo fuera - Olivia les informa antes de salir del laboratorio.

- Oh – Walter encuentra un viejo libro detrás de una puerta – Estaba buscando esto desde hace años, Peter ... – el científico se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Septiembre, en frente de él.

- Ah, no te había visto –

- Van ha ... purga ... ustedes – El Observador esta sufriendo.

- ¿Qué? –

Septiembre comienza a temblar - Vas a expulsarlos, dos mil treinta y seis... ¡Argh! -

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Peter va a la oficina – ¿Septiembre? –

- ¡Ahhh! –

El observador estalla en haces de luz y desaparece.

- ¿Estás bien, Walter? -

- Se desintegró... ellos le hicieron esto. Él estaba tratando de ayudar - Walter tiene el corazón roto. – Fue... un amigo... ¡mi amigo! –

- Walter tenemos que irnos –

* * *

El senador James Van Horn entra en las oficinas de Fringe.

- Senador… – Broyles le da la mano – Me alegro de verlo –

- Broyles, lo siento -

Detrás de él, los observadores entran a la oficina.

- Pido disculpas por tomar tanto tiempo para visitarlo General Broyles –

Soy el capitán Windmark. Se quita el sombrero negro y mira a su alrededor a la división Fringe – Ha sido una semana muy ocupada desde nuestra llegada, ¿te importa si te llamo Phillip –

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- No Phillip, ¿qué quieres? La división Fringe no será necesaria para los eventos inexplicables o paranormales. Estamos aquí ahora –

- ¿Me esta despidiendo? –

- No, usted es... parte de la aplicación de la ley... Nos gustaría tenerlo para los delitos de nativos –

- ¿Nativos? –

- Sí, Broyles. A partir de ahora hay tres tipos de ciudadanos en el mundo nosotros, los leales y el resto de ustedes –

- Los leales serán identificados con un número en su cara y luego se van a tomar puestos burocráticos –

Otro observador comparte la información con el resto de las personas –Si alguien quiere... unírsenos hable ahora... -

Los agentes están de pie, detrás de Broyles, nadie acepta el acuerdo.

- Sus agentes son leales también – Windmark comenta – Pronto aprenderán quién debe ser leales –

- ¿Necesita algo más? - Broyles tiene la frente en alto.

- Sí, ¿Dónde esta el resto de su división? ¿Dónde están Olivia Dunham, Peter Bishop, Walter Bishop y Astrid Farnsworth? –

* * *

El equipo Fringe se esconde en su nuevo laboratorio cerca de Massive Dynamic en Nueva York. Es el sótano de un edificio antiguo. Cuenta con paredes gruesas y fuertes columnas de ladrillo.

Ya no tienen comunicación ni con Broyles, ni Nina.

- ¿Por qué harían eso? - Olivia pregunta al resto del equipo - Entiendo que Septiembre estaba tratando de ayudar, pero para llegar a ese extremo –

- Los otros observadores quería estar seguros, que él no volviera– Peter responde – Son diferentes, son un ejército, son casi ... -

- ¿Cómo Nazis? – Astrid se cruza de brazos - Ellos están marcando las personas tenemos que hacer algo. –

- ¿Alguna idea Walter? –

- No – Walter mira hacia sus pies – ¿Quién quiere un batido de fresa? – De repente sonríe y va en busca de la licuadora.

- Si yo no lo conociera, estaría enojado con él ahora mismo – Peter va con su padre.

Walter tiene la licuadora y la leche, cuando le llega una epifanía.

- ¡La máquina! La máquina es la respuesta –

- ¿La máquina? ¿La máquina que está bajo custodia del gobierno? -

- ¡Sí! Pero ¡no! – Walter se emociona – Creo que tengo una idea para derrotar a nuestro enemigo –

- Estamos escuchando Walter – Olivia dice. El equipo se reúne delante de la pizarra.

- La máquina. ¿Quién construyo la máquina? - Walter pregunta

- Nosotros lo hicimos, nosotros éramos "las primeras personas" –

- ¡Sí! Tú me lo habías dicho Peter, que yo la diseñe y construí, pero ¿cómo es posible si ese futuro nunca paso? –

Peter se frota la sien – Es una paradoja del tiempo, soy muy consciente de la imposibilidad de la misma. Al mismo tiempo, trato de no pensar en eso o me da un dolor de cabeza –

Le guiña un ojo a Olivia y Astrid.

- La máquina trasciende el tiempo y el espacio – Walter dibuja un boceto de la máquina – Vean aquí esta la máquina, aquí está el punto en que se activó –

- De acuerdo -

- Y aquí – Walter dibuja líneas – estas líneas son los universos que se conectan y pasan por la máquina –

Walter toma una tiza de color amarillo – Y estas son las líneas de tiempo diferentes, haciendo lo mismo y la conexión pasando. ¿Lo comprenden? –

- No – dice Olivia

- Creo que lo entiendo – Peter frunce el ceño – Es un evento fijo en el tiempo. No importa que Universo o que línea del tiempo, la máquina ha sido, es y siempre será activada –

- ¡Exactamente! – Walter levanta las manos.

- ¿Quieres activarla otra vez? – Astrid pregunta

- ¡No! – Walter voltea el otro lado de la pizarra – Sabemos que los observadores utilizan el faro para encontrar su camino en el tiempo y el espacio. Si podemos crear otro tipo de máquina que hace todo lo contrario; ocultar nuestro universo de su viaje en el tiempo –

- Como una burbuja que es fija en el tiempo y en el espacio, protegiendo nuestro mundo – Peter sugiere.

- No serán capaz de cruzar – Walter continúa – No importa si vienen del pasado, el futuro o de otro Universo –

- Vamos a empezar a trabajar –

* * *

Horas más tarde la pizarra llena de ecuaciones los chicos Bishop están trabajando sin parar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Astrid se sienta al lado de Olivia

- Inútil – la rubia responde – Ellos están trabajando y yo estoy aquí sentada. Denme una pistola y voy a salvar el mundo –

- Yo se que la incertidumbre es terrible – Astrid suspira

- Y, por supuesto, echo de menos a Henrietta –

Oye gritos en la calle.

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Vamos a investigar –

* * *

Olivia y Astrid permanecen en las sombras de un callejón. Otra protesta civil contra los observadores.

- ¡Los queremos fuera! ¡Los queremos fuera! – Gritan.

- Debe haber por lo menos miles de personas – comenta Astrid.

- Y todos ellos están en peligro – Olivia ve el otro lado de la avenida - Mira, los observadores están aquí –

- Vuelvan a su casa o habrá consecuencias – una voz proviene de los vehículos de los observadores.

- ¡Tu vete a casa! – Un hombre tira una botella a los observadores pero no llega al objetivo.

- Va a ser una masacre – Olivia saca su arma.

- Olivia, ¿qué estás haciendo? –

- Prepárate para correr - Olivia se mete en medio de la multitud, apunta con su arma hacia el cielo y dispara 5 veces consecutivas. La gente corre a todas las direcciones. A continuación, Olivia tiene como objetivo las ventanas altas de un edificio y volvió a disparar. El cristal roto cae en la multitud que estaba unos metros adelante.

- ¿Qué te pasa mujer? – Un hombre le grita.

- Créame, yo estoy de tu lado – Olivia le dice muy en serio - Ahora corre –

* * *

- Aquí está el video de la protesta – Un leal reproduce la grabación para los observadores – Y esa es la mujer que abrió fuego –

- Ampliar la imagen – Windmark ordena.

- Por supuesto, con esta nueva tecnología podemos hacer zoom... -

- No hables – El capitán le corta – Enséñame –

En la pantalla se puede ver claramente a Olivia disparar el arma al aire.

- Ella – otro observador confirma

- Sí, ellos están en Nueva York – Sonríe Windmark – ¿Este material esta en las noticias? –

- No, estamos a la espera de su aprobación –

- Muéstralo, y digan a la población que ella es buscada y que hay una recompensa –

* * *

- Tenía que hacer algo – Olivia le dice a Peter – Para dispersar a la multitud antes de que los observadores les pudieran hacer daño o arrestarlos –

- Entiendo – dice Peter.

- Nos aseguramos de que nadie nos siguiera – Astrid aclara.

- Bueno, tenemos que seguir trabajando en una estrategia –

- ¿No es nuestra nueva máquina nuestra estrategia, Peter? –

- Sí, ya tenemos el diseño. Pero nos falta un par de cosas -

- ¿Cómo qué? – Astrid pregunta de inmediato.

- Necesitamos saber más acerca de la infraestructura de los observadores. Al igual que saber con exactitud de dónde vienen ¿es un portal? ¿tienen una fuente de energía? -

- ¡Hice sándwiches de queso! – Walter anuncia – Con un toque de romero... ¿o era de marihuana? –

- Gracias Walter – Peter toma un sándwich – Tomemos un pequeño descanso –

- Está bien – Olivia toma un sándwich – Podemos investigar, obtener más información. ¿Qué más? –

Walter y Astrid se sientan para comer.

- Las cosas se ponen un poco más complicadas – Peter continúa – Necesitamos materiales y una fuente de poder –

- Yo puedo ayudar – William Bell dice al tiempo que sale de las sombras.

Astrid se le cae el sándwich en shock.

- Es agradable ver a todos de nuevo – sonríe Bell.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Siguiente capítulo: Purga.

Por favor, déjame un comentario.

Gracias por leer.

¿Les gustan las historias de detective? Lean el webcomic www."**DETECTIVEFAUSTO**".com


	4. Dia D

**4: 00 horas día D.** **Laboratorio de Bell**

Peter sostiene la mano de Olivia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Un pequeño dolor de cabeza ... Creo que está funcionado – Olivia contesta.

- Descansa un poco - Peter besa su frente.

Olivia se queda en la cama con la intravenoso en su brazo. Peter sale de la habitación.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tienen Bell Cortexiphan? - Peter le pregunta a su padre.

- Se trata a sí mismo para combatir el cáncer – Walter respuesta - Yo no confío en él Peter –

- Lo sé Walter – Peter le da una palmadita en la espalda – Trata de dormir un poco, tu también Astrid –

* * *

Peter encuentra Bell en su oficina.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – Peter pregunta Bell – ¿Tu conciencia no te deja? –

- Estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones menores en el dispositivo, lo verás -

- Tienes toda la razón voy a ver todo lo que haces –

- Peter – Bell se quita las gafas – Nosotros somos diferentes de los demás hombres -

- ¿Quién es "nosotros"? –

- Tu, Walter, yo ... – Bell se toma su tiempo – ... Sabemos más acerca de este Universo que el resto de la población, tomamos decisiones y sin arrepentirnos –

- No estamos en la misma categoría Bell – Peter da la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la oficina.

- Peter, ¿qué va a pasar con los observador? –

- Vamos a echarlos – Peter se queda cerca de la puerta.

- Esa es la teoría – sonríe Bell – Una máquina para proteger nuestro mundo y para enviarlos de regreso, desterrarlos para siempre. Un error y nosotros destruimos nuestro mundo, un error y los asesinamos a todos ellos, es genocidio instantáneo –

- Ellos empezaron a matar a la gente -

- ¿Ves? El fin justifica los medios -

Peter se va sin contestar.

* * *

**7: 15** **Horas**

- ¿Fuiste a dormir anoche? – Astrid encuentra Walter en el laboratorio.

- Sólo unas pocas horas, me levanté y seguí trabajando – Walter esta garabateando en un bloc de notas –He estado llevando un diario, querida... para evitar olvidar las cosas importantes –

- ¿Puedo verlo? – Astrid toma el libro y sonríe – Escribiste tu receta para el prefecto de regaliz –

- También puse los planos de nuestro dispositivo –

Astrid frunce el ceño - ¿Por qué? -

- En caso de que alguien más lo necesite en el futuro. Escondí muchas de mis invenciones en el pasado. Me daba vergüenza, yo estaba preocupado de lo que podría suceder, estaba paranoico que alguien las robara. Ahora, si me pasa algo, quiero que alguien continúe mi trabajo -

- Y pusiste uno de los dibujos de Etta –

- Eso me hace sonreír –

- Eso me hace sonreír también – Olivia entra en el laboratorio

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Astrid pregunta.

- Un pequeño dolor de cabeza – Olivia responde – Walter, estoy lista para mi chequeo -

- Si, por supuesto. Por aquí –

Ellos caminan a otra habitación

- Astrid, ¿dónde está Peter? –

- Peter, Nick y Canaán fueron en un una misión de reconocimiento –

- ¿Canaán? –

- ¿No te acuerdas de él? El cambiaforma del otro lado que Walter ayudo a estabilizar. Al parecer, todavía tiene su forma de cambiar, y va a sacrificar su identidad –

* * *

Nick Lane observa a través de los prismáticos - La torre es de 65 metros de altura, algún tipo de metal que el software no lo reconoce. –

- Déjame ver – Peter toma los prismáticos que su padre inventó. Se encuentran en un edificio con vista a la estación de Géminis, el lugar está vacío. Lo que solía ser una oficina.

- Envía un pequeño pulso electromagnético - Peter hace una anotación.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más le damos? - Nick mira su reloj

- Otros 15 minutos. Él se infiltrando -

- Podríamos haber usado su ayuda hace una semana -

- La gente estaba asustada, pero después de anoche, la gente está más motivada para luchar -

Un observador camina detrás de ellos -. Soy yo, no disparen –

- ¿Qué te has enterado? –

* * *

**8: 00 del día D** **De la Casa Blanca.** **Washington, DC**

- Esto no es lo que acordamos - Las conversaciones del senado con los observadores – El presidente, junto con otros Los líderes de este mundo, firmó un acuerdo para detener las acciones de este tipo –

El observador no reacciona - No vamos a tolerar cualquier insurgencia. Esa es la palabra final – Se levanta.

- Algunos locos atacan unas pocas ciudades y reprendió a toda la humanidad –

- Es una lección –

* * *

**9: 15** **Horas**

- Los rumores ayer por la noche eran verdad. Los observadores tienen por lo menos 500 mujeres capturadas – Peter le dice al grupo

- ¿Por qué? - Astrid pregunta

- Todos se dieron cuenta ¿verdad? No hay señoras observadores – dice Peter – O por lo menos no he visto una –

- ¿propósito científico de continuar la especie? –

- Sabemos que no envejecen como nosotros – Bell dice envoz alta - Tal vez su ciclo de reproducción disminuya en su velocidad –

- De cualquier manera. No me gusta esto. Tenemos que detenerlos – Olivia se cruza de brazos.

- Y hay que darnos prisa – Peter habla de nuevo - Canaan vio y las mediaciones lo confirman. Se construyó una torre en el centro de la estación y tiene gran poder –

- Bien, necesitamos un plan – dice Bell – Nick, ven conmigo, te voy a mostrar algunas de mis nuevas armas –

- ¡Sí! Tengo un truco bajo la manga también - Walter aplaude – Vamos –

* * *

**10:35 Horas**

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Peter le pregunta a su esposa – ¿Necesitas algo? –

- Estoy bien – responde – Aprendo a utilizar el arma de Bell y de... ¿Septiembre? – Olivia mira primero al observador – Estás aquí –

- Te pido perdón, Olivia – El Observador se disculpa con ella.

- ¿De que me pides perdón? – Ella pregunta.

- Lo verás – le responde – Recibí su mensaje – Habla con Peter y Walter – Hay información que te necesito... mi tiempo se está acabando –

El observador se sienta.

- Explícanos ¿qué diablos está pasando? –

- Éramos un equipo los científicos, toda nuestra vida dedicada al observar el pasado, buscando una manera de salvar nuestro mundo –

- Su mundo esta demasiado contaminado – Walter sugiere

- Sí, más allá de cualquier salvación. Mis colegas y yo no estábamos conscientes de las verdaderas intenciones –

- Invadir el pasado –

- Sí, el régimen llegó a la conclusión de que eran superiores y de nuestra salvación era más importante que su sociedad –

- Pero cambiar el pasado afecta el futuro. Es una paradoja - Walter dice muy rápido - ¿Cómo puede ser eso? -

- Mi gente es un futuro posible de la humanidad, hemos aprendido a utilizar los bucles en el tiempo y espacio a nuestro favor - Septiembre empieza a temblar

- Necesita atención médica – Olivia dice.

- Estoy bien - él controla el temblor - Vivimos fuera del tiempo, los cambios en el flujo no nos afecta... pero no es sostenible para siempre. Esa es la razón para la invasión –

- ¿Hicimos esto? - Walter le pregunta -. ¿nuestras acciones? –

- Sí indirectamente - El observador responde - Sus avances en la ciencia tuvo un gran impacto en la cultura –

- ¿Es por eso que éramos importantes para ti al observarnos? -

- Ustedes son importante para sus decisiones. Ustedes desafiaron todos los pronósticos. El niño nunca existió – Mira a Peter

- El hombre que cruzó universos – Él mira a Walter

- y la mujer que tenía que morir. Tu y su equipo cambiar el mundo – por fin mira a Astrid.

Septiembre se inclina hacia delante con violencia - ¡Argh! No puedo quedarme aquí... por más tiempo... Me están siguiendo –

- ¿Qué te hicieron? Podemos ayudar –

- El resto de mi equipo fue ejecutado, el próximo soy yo ... Toma – Septiembre le da a Walter un dispositivo metálico extraño. – Es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora ... en el futuro ... ARHG! -

El observador desaparece delante de sus ojos. El equipo se mantiene en silencio durante un rato.

- Él va a nuestro pasado. Hace dos semanas, cuando apareció en el laboratorio – dice Peter.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con "es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora?" –

- No sé - Peter se encoge de hombros - Walter, ¿qué te dio? -

Walter sonríe - Es lo que necesitamos -

* * *

**11:15 Horas de Boston, la División Fringe.**

- Señor ¿Estás bien? - Los agentes de Fringe preguntan a Broyles

- Estoy leyendo el comunicado oficial. Es una mierda para desmoralizar a los ciudadanos ... todos esos muertos - Broyles se sienta y se cubre el rostro – Que Dios nos ayude - Habla en voz baja.

* * *

**14: 15 horas**

- ¡Escuchen! - Olivia grita - Este nuestro plan -

Un grupo de 20 personas (incluido el equipo de Fringe) están en espera de órdenes.

- Dr. Bishop y doctor Bell tienen casi listo el dispositivo. El ensamblaje de la maquina es en la azotea de este edificio, pero en media hora tenemos que detener lo que están haciendo en la estación de Géminis -

- Ellos están tomando las mujeres - Nick dice - Posiblemente para los experimentos –

- También están tomando las mujeres de otros lugares del mundo. Trabajamos muy duro durante toda la noche para comunicarnos a otros grupos de resistencia. Vamos a atacar a las 4 pm. Hora local –

- Un ataque para acabar con ellos para siempre - Nick agregó antes de romper filas.

- Eres un buen soldado - Bell, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Olivia.

- ¡No me toques! -

* * *

- ¿Todo listo Walter? - Peter pone su chaqueta – Mi parte ya está hecha –

- Casi Peter - Walter dice con una sonrisa - ¡También estoy escribiendo en mi libro! Me siento como niña en la noche del baile –

- Okaaaay - Peter niega con la cabeza - me voy con Olivia –

La máquina está elevando en el ático. El techo se moverá cuando llegue el momento.

Peter camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación para checar a Bell -. Te dije que iba a ver que hacías –

Bell, asiente con la cabeza - Por supuesto. Mira –

- Un control - Peter examina el objeto - ¿Para qué? ¿Estás planeando huir? –

- Por supuesto que no Peter, es sólo una medida de precaución –

Peter lanza el control de nuevo una Bell. - Una vez hecho esto, tu va a la cárcel -

* * *

**15: 58** **horas**

- Parece que va a llover - Peter observa el cielo gris -. ¿Estás lista? -

Olivia carga su arma - Creo que sí -

Están estacionados a una cuadra de la estación Géminis que solía ser Central Park.

- ¿Algún poder Jedi? -

- Nop - responde – pero tengo que estar asustada –

- Entonces, ¿qué mejor oportunidad de atacar a un búnker lleno de observadores para asustarse? –

Peter acaricia la cara de Olivia - ¿Recuerdas cuando nació Etta? Estabas realmente asustada. Pensaste que iba a tener dos cabezas o algo así –

- Por supuesto que estaba asustada. Años de ser tratada con Cortexiphan, tener personas y sus recuerdos en mi cabeza, tú eres el padre de otro universo y otra línea de tiempo. Tuve una pesadilla durante todo el embarazo -

- Etta es normal, y al mismo tiempo especial - Sonríe – Al igual que tú –

- Me encanta ser especial –

- Chicos, estamos listos - dice Nick sobre el radio - Comenzando por el lado oeste, cambio –

- Entendido - Olivia se apaga la radio -. Un minuto, a Olivia -

- Te amo - Peter le dice a ella.

- Te amo tambien -

* * *

- ¡No está funcionando, no está funcionando! - Walter se siente frustrado. La máquina está en su lugar en la parte superior del edificio de Bell.

- Cálmate, Walter - Astrid lo apacigua.

- La fuente de poder no está funcionando - Bell revisa las conexiones. - Es la Amphilicite, no está funcionando –

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Astrid dice - Olivia y Peter están contando con nosotros para encender la máquina -

- ¿No tiene más? -

- No - Bell - No aquí... pero en Massive Dynamics, una muestra de Amphilicite debe estar allí -

- No podemos ir - dice Astrid - Las calles son un caos -

- Tenemos que - dice Bell - He hecho un control remoto de la máquina -

- Así que es por eso pusiste la red inalámbrica, hijo de perra –

- Toma todo lo necesario –

Walter toma su abrigo y su libro - ¡Tu no me da órdenes! -

- Querida, vamos a necesitar un arma de fuego - Bell dice a Astrid

- Lo sé, pero la última vez que usé mi arma estaba en contra de tus matones -

* * *

- La estación Géminis esta bajo ataque de los insurgentes - Un observador n informa Windmark

- ¿Qué? -

- Es un asalto directo en la esquina oeste superior. Donde están las mujeres son - El observador informa - Una explosión rompió el perímetro -

* * *

Nick señala a las mujeres por donde huir -. Rápido, rápido - Son guiadas afuera.

Sally Clark prende fuego a las habitaciones de Los Observadores, mientras que James Cameron envía campos electromagnéticos al sistema informático de los observadores.

Los observadores llega para dispararles. El equipo de Fringe contraataca. Las armas de energía creadas por los Bell, matan a los observadores.

- Aquí estamos de la torre - Peter y Olivia miran a la estructura -. ¡Ay! - Peter la toca

- ¿Qué? -

- Está electrificada. ¿Crees que podemos llamar de Cameron para venir aquí? - Ven en el pasillo y hay una explosión. –Está bien, quizá no –

* * *

- ¡Señor! Es el Capitán Sotomayor comunicándose desde Francia. Están siendo atacados. Su torre de la estación de Leo ha sido destruida –

- ¡No! Necesitamos de la red -

-. Señor La Estación Escorpio está bajo ataque también -

* * *

Olivia utiliza un pistola de Bell y algunas bombas invitadas por Walter -. ¿No puedes evitarlo? –

- No veo de donde viene la energía -

- Peter, cúbreme -

Bishop toma el arma y disparar a los observadores de la entrada -. ¿Qué vas a hacer? -

- Detenerla energía - Olivia se concentra en la electricidad pequeñas chispas empiezan a salir los controles, entonces más grande.. ráfagas de electricidad.

- ¿Olivia? –

Por último, la electricidad se va y todo es oscuridad.

- ¡Uff! –

- Olivia, ¿estás bien? –

- Sí, eso creo - Olivia se apoya contra la pared -. Rápido -

Peter pone la bomba – Vamos que tenemos 15 minutos -

* * *

Astrid conduce tan rápido como puede. - Hay un punto de inspección adelante -

- No es un problema. Walter, la pistola por favor -

- Tu no me das órdenes, pero aquí es su ¡maldita arma! –

Bell, se asoma por la ventana, dispara y destruye el punto de inspección.

- Esa es una manera de hacerlo – lcomenta Astrid – Sin embargo no creo que lo podemos llegar a Massive Dynamic. Toda la zona esta cerrada –

- Continua, vamos a cumplir con Olivia y el resto. Vamos a la estación de Géminis -

* * *

- ¡Olivia! - Nick espera por ellos cerca de la salida - Estábamos esperando –

- Tenemos 10 minutos antes de que este lugar explote - Olivia le dice

- ¡Retirada! - Nick le grita a la radio. Una bala lo mata en la mitad de la frase..

- ¡Nick! -

Más observadores y leales llegan.

- Maldita sea - Peter lanza una granada -. Olivia, creo que podemos huir por la izquierda -

Olivia se cae y tiene una convulsión.

- No, Olivia. Liv - Se agacha para sujetarla.

* * *

- Sigue Astrix - Walter grita cuando ve la escena de la destrucción - Podemos salvar a Peter y Olivia -

- Llámelos en la radio -

Walter toma el control de la radio. Astrid evita los obstáculos y Bell dispara los obstáculos en el camino.

- ¡Peter Hijo! -

- Walter, ¿por qué no ha activado la maldita máquina? -

- No podia hacerlo hijo, algo salió mal con la amphilicite -

- ¿Dónde estás? -

- Nos encontramos ceca –

- Debieron permanecer en el edificio - Peter lanza otra granada - Nos vemos el exterior, Olivia necesita ayuda –

Olivia dejo de moverse.

- ¿Puedes caminar? -

- Creo que sí -

- Bien, porque te necesito para disparar – Peter toma un momento para sonreír y besar a su esposa - Tenemos que salir –

Finalmente lo hacen. Los observadores que sigan disparando contra ellos.

- ¡ah! - Olivia grita

- ¿Te dispararon? –

- Hay algo en mi hombro -

Se ponen al cubierto en una pared que colapso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sácalo! –

Peter le quita su chaqueta y ve un punto rojo en su camiseta. - ¿Qué diablos es esto? - Él lo toma y puede ver que es un dispositivo en forma de una X. – ¿Bell? -

Astrid toca el claxon de la camioneta. Peter y Olivia correr a sus amigos, pero en ese momento explota la estación de Géminis. Pedazos de la torre caen sobre ellos.

* * *

- Asegure el área - Windmark ordena desde del centro de mando – Perímetro de 15 cuadras. Están atrapados ahora –

* * *

- Peter, Peter, hijo - Walter habla a su hijo - ¿Me oyes? -

- ¿Dónde está Olivia? –

- No sabemos - Walter tiene la más triste expresión en su rostro - Tras la explosión, la perdimos. Lo sentimos, había tantos de ellos -

- ¡No! Tenemos que volver - Peter se sienta -¡Astrid da vuelta! tenemos que volver a por ella -

- No creo que vayamos a ninguna parte - Astrid dice - Mira al cielo -

Una verde cortina traslúcida cubre el cielo.

- CIUDADANOS ATENCIÓN. Esta área está bloqueada, por favor rendirse ahora - Un mensaje fuerte se transmite -. SI TIENE INFORMACIÓN DE LOS TRAIDORES; POR FAVOR INFORMAR A LAS AUTORIDADES -

- ¿Y ahora qué? -

- No estamos muy lejos de nuestro laboratorio original - Walter ve las calles - Podemos ir –

- CIUDADANOS ATENCIÓN. Esta área está bloqueada, por favor rendirse ahora - Un mensaje fuerte se retransmite. - SI TIENE INFORMACIÓN DE LOS TRAIDORES; POR FAVOR INFORMAR A LAS AUTORIDADES -

* * *

Cuando entran en el laboratorio clandestino original Peter empuja a Bell violentamente.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? - Peter le muestra la pequeña alfiler - Tu nunca tuviste la intención de utilizar amphilicite para encender la máquina. Tu querías usar a Olivia de nuevo –

- El material fue erronamente almacenado, yo sabía que no iba a funcionar –

Peter le coge por el cuello de su camisa - Pudiste haber explicad, en vez que trataste de usar a mi mujer de nuevo- Peter revisa los bolsillos de Bell y encontrar el control - ¡Aquí esta el maldito control! -

- ¿Sabes cómo va el dicho? Si me engañas una vez la culpa es tuya, si me engañas dos veces la culpa es mía –

Peter lo agarra por el cuello.

- Peter, déjalo – Astrid lo detiene - No vale la pena -

Bishop lo deja ir con desprecio.

- ¿Por qué William? - Walter pregunta - ¿Por qué nos mientes de nuevo? -

- Mi querido amigo, siempre le mintió a los demás. Sólo tu crees ser la excepción –

- Eso no es razón suficiente –

- Cierto - Bell, se frota el cuello - Te dije que veía el futuro, esta es la fecha en la que todos los datos de la resistencia original desaparecen; pensé que era la fecha en que triunfaría, pero estaba equivocado. El futuro es una cosa difícil de predecir –

Walter sólo sacude la cabeza.

* * *

**17: 20 horas**

- ¿Cómo es la situación? – Windmark pregunta.

- Todos los sujetos escaparon. Tenemos 120 bajas de los nuestros y 70 leales en la estación de Géminis. Un número similar al de las otras 12 estaciones -

- ¿Los insurgentes? -

- Los que atacaron la estación, sólo sobrevivieron 3 o 4, pero sabemos que se esconden en esta área -

- ¿Pero usted no los ha localizado? -

- Una gran cantidad de personas abandonaron la zona, los interceptamos en el perímetro, pero hasta ahora ninguno de los insurgentes -

- Mata a todos en el perímetro - Windmark órdena.

* * *

**17: 35 horas**

CIUDADANOS ACCIÓN EXTREMA. SALIR DE LA ZONA DE INMEDIATO ANTES DE ASFIXIA -

Lo que queda del equipo escucha la advertencia.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Astrid dice.

- Nos están sacando con humo – dice Peter – Si nos quedamos aquí morimos, si salimos nos matan. Busque cualquier máscara de oxígeno o un filtro – Peter le dice.

- ¡Oh Dios¡- Astrid dice

Buscan por todas partes en el laboratorio.

- ¿Bell, otro truco? – Peter le pregunta a los viejos.

- No puedo decir que lo tenga –

- Yo... yo tengo una manera – Walter masculla - Yo sé una manera de salvar nuestra vida -

Él se inclina sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es Walter? -

- 2 MINUTOS PARA ASFIXIA POR FAVOR ABANDONE EL AREA INMEDIATAMENTE - La advertencia se da de nuevo.

- ¿Walter? -

El científico se da la vuelta y muestra a su hijo el gatillo - Ámbar; yo estaba trabajando en ámbar por si acaso. Si nos metemos en ámbar vamos a estar protegida contra el gas –

- Walter, si hacemos eso, ¿cómo vamos a salir? -

Walter solloza – No sé, pero el ámbar nos puede mantener vivos -

- Debe haber otra manera. Si sellamos la habitación ... –

- 1 MINUTO PARA ASFIXIA POR FAVOR ABANDONE EL AREA INMEDIATAMENTE -

- No va a ser hermético, Peter - Bell, dice.

- Hijo, es la única manera -

- Olivia está allá fuera y no voy a dejarla sola - Peter grita

- Olivia está allá fuera, tal vez ella va a encontrar una manera para que nos libere - comenta Astrid.

- 30 SEGUNDOS PARA ASFIXIA POR FAVOR ABANDONE EL AREA INMEDIATAMENTE -

El equipo oye un ruido fuerte.

- Si nadie nos saca de ámbar ... vamos a estar ahí, en teoría, para siempre, Astrid. Vamos a estar conscientes. -

- Peter tiene razón - dice Bell - A menos que tomemos alguna sedante -

- 10 SEGUNDA CUENTA REGRESIVA -

- ¡Tengo diazepam! - Walter grita y toma una botella de su bolsillo -. Rápidamente tomen una –

- 8 segundos, 7 segundos... -

- ¡Muy bien! –

Después de Walter, Astrid y Peter toman una pastilla, Peter lanza la botella a través del cuarto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Bell grita.

- Tu lastimaste a Olivia, piensa en eso por mucho tiempo –

Peter asiente con la cabeza y Walter pulsa el botón. Bell intentó llegar a la botella, pero está atrapado en ámbar, como los demás.

* * *

**19:41** **hora.** **En algún lugar fuera del área de seguridad.**

Olivia se despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ella mira a su alrededor y ve a Cameron tendido en el suelo.

- Cameron - Ella corre a ayudarlo

- Te dije que me llames de Marcus ... -

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- No podíamos retroceder ... que teníamos que seguir luchando. Regrese a tu ubicación y los vi a ustedes - Tose sangre - Maldita sea ... estoy bien. Luego la explosión te lanzó lejos de Bishop, no te vieron, así que te traje aquí –

- ¡Estás herido! -

- Lo sé, me muero – Dice el sujeto 9 – Las últimas 3 horas había sido horribles –

- Voy a buscar ayuda con Walter –

Cameron se lo impide - Liv, estamos a sólo una cuadra de distancia del perímetro, creo que tu equipo quedó atrapado ... Dondequiera que vayas, hay que esperar –

Olivia mira por la ventana y ve a la cortina verde.

- Por favor no me dejes -

- No lo haré Came…Marcus – Ella toma su mano y ve cómo toma su último aliento.

* * *

**22: 15 horas**

- Señor recorrimos el lugar - Un observador informa a Windmark - No hay señales de vida -

- ¿ los cuerpos?

- No, señor, un par de nativos sin hogar, ratas, gatos, un perro –

- Voy informar a los superiores que han fallecido -

- ¿Señor? -

- ¿Me estás cuestionando? -

- No, señor -

Windmark se mete en su coche -. Lo último que necesito –

* * *

**23: 59 horas finales del día D**

Después de dar a Cameron una solemne despedida, que pudo. Olivia desafía el toque de queda y entra al perímetro. Sólo una cinta amarilla y algunos observadores están observando la zona.

Ella llega al laboratorio con la esperanza de ver al equipo de allí. _Tal vez lograron llegar aquí o al laboratorio de Bell._ Ella piensa, pero pronto se está demostrando equivocada.

Olivia se sienta enfrente del ámbar. Ella ve a su familia capturada.

- ¿Cómo voy a sacarlos de aquí? -

- No lo harás - Septiembre aparece a su lado.

Olivia se pone de pie - Septiembre, pensé que estabas ... -

- Muerto - El observador inclina su cabeza un poco - ¿Ibas a decir ... los muerto? –

- Septiembre, sé que el tiempo es diferente para ti, tal vez no debería decir nada más -

- Soy consciente de mi inminente... final - Se toca el pecho – Me hicieron algo, lo siento –

- ¿Puedo hacer algo? -

- Siempre queriendo ayudar, Olivia Dunham. Recibí el mensaje de Walter... - Él mira el científico - Ya veo que mi momento es equivocado –

- Espera... que acaba de recibir nuestro mensaje, pero ya hablar con usted ... –

Olivia niega con la cabeza – ¿Cómo puedo sacarlos de aquí? -

- No lo harás –

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - le pregunta - ¿Ellos están atrapados allí para siempre? –

- No, que va a ser puesto en libertad dentro de 7540 de tus días... El futuro se vuelve borrosa después de eso –

- ¿7540 de mis días? ¿Quieres decir que ... ¡20 años! -

- Sí -

- No tengo que sacarlos. -

- No lo harás. Hay muchos escenarios, pero la liberación de ellos por tu parte no es uno de ellos ... te encuentras fuera de la ecuación ... Hurm ... -

- ¡Maldita sea Septiembre! No puedo sentarme y esperar a 20 años -

- Tengo que irme ahora. No he hablado con Walter –

- Septiembre... Yo - Ella toma al observador por el brazo. - No puedo –

El hombre la mira con gran curiosidad - Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas tratando de protegerme –

- ¿Qué? – Olivia pregunta – ¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo todos los recuerdos de esta línea de tiempo -

Septiembre muestra una casi sonrisa - No, yo soy el mismo... como tú. La primera vez que me viste, no fue la primera vez que yo te conocí -

- ¿Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? -

- Tu me dijiste que no te gustaban los caramelos de color amarillo. Te recuerda a medicinas –

Olivia deja ir de su brazo - ¿Tú eras el chico? Escondido debajo del edificio –

Septiembre asiente con la cabeza. – Me tengo que ir - él da un paso atrás y desaparece en una pared.

- Espera... - Olivia se sienta a pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Ella sabe que no puede entrar en el laboratorio de Bell, Nina y Broyles están fuera de su alcance.

Ella esta agotada y, finalmente, le gana el sueño y duerme en el piso del laboratorio.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Olivia se despierta con un plan. Ella va a liberar el equipo, pero necesita ayuda.

Olivia toma algunos artículos antes de salir del laboratorio. Ella se asegura de activar el holograma Walter puso para cubrir la entrada.

La campanita suena cuando Olivia abre la puerta.

- No estamos abiertos todavía - un hombre grita.

- ¿Entonces por qué no cerriasla puerta? - Olivia dice.

El hombre de baja estatura asoma la cabeza por detrás de una gran pila de libros.

- ¿Te conozco? –

Olivia se quita la sudadera con capucha y sonríe.

- ¡Oh! Eres tú -

- Hola Edward -

Olivia y Peter siguieron utilizando los servicios de Edward Markam y visitaron su biblioteca para diferentes casos. Markam se convirtió en un amigo más en esta línea de tiempo.

- Ustedes estaban en todas las noticias. Hubo una recompensa y todo -

- ¿Ya no es así? -

- No, me fui con mis fuentes habituales, bueno, lo que queda de mis fuentes y todos los avisos se han ido -

- Probablemente piensan que estoy muerta -

- Pero no lo estás -

- No, lo estoy - dice Olivia – Necesito su ayuda -

- ¡Venga! vamos a hablar en la parte trasera de la tienda -

- Un libro ¿Quieres que distribuya un libro? – El bibliotecario examina el manuscrito.

- ¿Todavía tienes tus libros raros y únicos? -

- Por supuesto que sí. Escondí todas las cosas buenas cuando los pelones vinieron a verme -

- ¿Te leyeron? No quise hacer juego de palabras -

- No, ¿qué puedo decir? La mayoría de la gente me mira y no ve una amenaza. Los idiotas no saben que el conocimiento es poder -

- Exactamente - dijo Olivia - Mi equipo, mi familia esta... uhm ... capturada. Voy a tratar de ayudarlos, pero si no puedo, necesito que el mundo sepa acerca de nosotros. Acerca de nuestra lucha, nuestra historia –

- Sobre "la malteada de fresa perfecta" - Edward bromea cuando leyó otra página del libro.

- Sí, eso también –

- Yo lo haré. Puedes contar conmigo - El bibliotecario dice - Oye, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida -

- No estoy bien –

* * *

Le lleva 3 horas a Olivia para llegar a su próximo destino. Ella llama a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? -

- ¡Abra la puerta de Sam! -

Sam Weiss abre la puerta de su apartamento - Hola Olivia - Da un paso a un lado para dejarla entrar. Ella mira a su cajas por todos lados.

- ¿Estás mudándote? –

- Se me ocurrió - Sam se sienta en su sofá - Con todos los asesinatos y esas cosas -

- ¿Puedo cambiarte de opinión? -

- ¿Qué tienes para mí? -

Olivia se sienta tambien - Eres bueno en mantener las cosas seguras –

- Al igual que mi papá y su padre antes que yo – Sam rasca su cabeza – Pero ahora se abrió la caja. Ya está todo hecho –

- Te necesito para mantener a salvo un sótano - Olivia le da una dirección.

- ¿Un sótano? - El entrecierra los ojos - ¿Por qué? -

- El equipo de Fringe se ha quedado atrapado ahí. Voy a tratar de rescatarlos -

- Tú te estás preparando para lo peor -

- Tengo que entrar en Massive Dynamic... Si me atrapan... tal vez alguien más puede ayudarlos –

- ¿Por qué no esperar un poco? - Sam le pregunta - simplemente relajarse, esperar otra oportunidad –

- Los dolores de cabeza están empeorando. Tenía convulsiones... Necesito ayuda. Otra de las razones para sacar a Walter del ámbar - Olivia pone la mano en la frente - No puedo ir al hospital –

- Muy bien. Yo lo haré. Me he estado sintiendo sin un propósito últimamente – Sam le dice - Pero podemos esperar hasta mañana. Déjenme darte un bocadillo y una cerveza -

- Gracias Sam –

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam lleva Olivia regreso a la ciudad. Está empezando a llover.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? -

- En realidad no -

- ¡Tu puedes Olivia! –

- Gracias Sam -

- ¿Quieres que te espere? -

- Tú tienes tu trabajo – Olivia sale del coche. – Adiós –

* * *

Olivia tiene una sola arma y una carga de las balas especiales. Con su capucha, ella camina entre algunos observadores y leales que buscan refugio de la lluvia.

Ella llega a la entrada posterior de la Massive Dynamic ahora abandonada. Los ascensores no funcionan, por lo que Olivia usa a las escaleras. Ella va al piso 12°

En el pasillo se las arregla para evitar un par de Observadores que están categorizar todo.

Olivia encuentra el almacén para el departamento de física y aplicaciones. Ella pone todo lo que puede caber en su mochila. Cualquier cosa que puede ayudar a sacar el equipo de Fringe del ámbar.

El descenso es más fácil, hasta que se topa con un guardia.

- ¡Eh! - Él le grita - ¡No debes estar aquí! –

Olivia entra en el primer piso buscando otra salida. El guardia le sigue y empieza a disparar contra ella. La agente se oculta en una habitación.

* * *

El capitán Windmark supervisa la limpieza de la estación de Géminis.

- No puedo creer que no quieren que continuemos - su subordinado le dice - Podemos hacerlo -

- Los superiores quieren tomar el camino más largo... más pacífico...según ellos – Su comunicador suena - ¿Sí? –

- Tenemos atrapada a una de los insurgentes en Massive Dynamic -

- Mátala -

- Señor, creo que es Olivia Dunham -

- No disparen a matar, quiero hablar con ella –

* * *

Olivia sabe que la puerta no se puede detener a los observadores por mucho más tiempo. Dispara a la ventana y salta. Un árbol se rompe su caída.

- Ella está afuera. ¡Lado norte! –

Se tarda unos segundos Olivia en recuperarse de la caída. Se levanta a correr, pero abren el fuego, y ella dispara contra ellos.

- ¡Ah! – La hieren, ella se deteien y se esconde en el jardín de Massive Dynamic. Ella se refugia detrás de un gran macetero de concreto.

La lluvia está cayendo ahora. Olivia no puede ver con claridad y la herida le impide moverse. Ella esta asustada.

* * *

- ¿Situación? - Windmark llega al lugar.

- Acorralada -

- Bien-

- ENTREGATE AHORA - Un observador dice con un megáfono. Olivia sabe que solo le queda una munición.

- Desplácense hacia el objetivo –Ordena Windmark 3 leales y 2 observadores correr a la posición de Olivia. Ella los ve venir

- ¡Nooo! – Mueve la mano y ella los tira por los aires. Olivia se siente mareada y cae boca arriba. La lluvia golpea. Olivia cierra los ojos.

- Una vez más, ir tras ella - Le ordena a los observadores que vayan detrás de la jardinera de hormigón.

- Señor... ella se... ha ido – reporta uno de ellos – Desapareció –

**Continuara…**

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: ¡Henrietta!

Por favor, dejen un comentario.

En otras cosas ... **Anuncio descarado: Lean mi webcomic **"**www**(punto)**detectivefausto**(punto)**com**"


	5. Etta

**Año 2015** **Chicago, Illinois**

Peter y Olivia se sientan en el sofá con Etta en medio de ellos.

- Etta, nos vamos de viaje, pero queremos que te portes bien con tu tía Raquel, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Sí -

- Pero te queremos mucho - Olivia le dice.

- ¿Qué pasa si me lastimo de nuevo? Como el otro día cuando me curaste, mami –

Olivia se quita el collar

- Vea este pequeño pedazo de metal - Olivia le muestra la bala que la mató.

- Sí -

- Esta cosita me hizo daño una vez, fue muy feo, pero ahora estoy bien - Le puso el collar en Etta – Y sé que va a estar bien –

- Tengo miedo – la niñita dice, Peter la abraza.

- Ya oíste a tu mamá, estarás bien –

Peter y Olivia besan a su hija por última vez antes de salir. Etta los ve entrar en el coche e irse.

- ¿Etta? – Rachel le dice a su sobrina - Ven aquí, cariño. Estamos apunto de cenar – la lleva de la mano – ¿Quieres un vaso de leche? -

- ¿Cuándo vuelven? -

- Pronto, mi amor, pronto -

* * *

**2020**

- Te entiendo Etta, mi papá murió cuando yo era un bebé. Sé que quieres saber más, pero no se puede -

- ¿Por qué no? -

Rachel llevó a Etta por un helado. La niña necesitaba consuelo. El día anterior en la escuela, el maestro de Etta pidió dibujar un árbol familiar, el asunto fue un fracaso.

- Etta, tu mamá, mi hermana fue muy especial. Tu padre y tu abuelo lo eran también. Pero es mejor si usted no habla de ellos con otras personas -

- ¿Me puede decir acerca de ellos? -

- Tienes que ser paciente Etta, te prometo que voy a decirte cuando seas mayor -

* * *

**2025**

- Ella, ¿por qué ya no quieres ser un agente de Fringe? - Etta le pregunta a su prima.

- Las cosas son diferentes ahora -

Ella está empacando su ropa. Han compartdo una habitación durante 12 años.

- El mundo todavía esta bajo el control de esos locos - Etta sienta en la cama ayuda a su prima a doblar una camisa.

- Etta, todavía quiero ayudar a la gente, pero no me voy a dar de alta en la división Fringe, me voy a la universidad y voy a ayudar a mi manera. -

- Bueno, yo si lo haré. Lo verás -

- No permitas que mamá te escuche, ella no te dejará -

- En 5 años voy a tener 18 años, y podré hacer lo que quiera -

- ¡Oh Henrietta! - Ella suspira

- ¿Qué? -

- Nada, te echaré de menos -

* * *

**2030**

- ¡Etta! - Eddie grita desde el coche - ¡Vamos! -

La chica rubia saluda su primo desde lejos. Ella está fuera de la escuela

- Espera un segundo – Etta grita

- Supongo que esto es un adiós - dice Dana, la única amiga que tenía en Etta la escuela preparatoria.

- Sí, pero tu estarás escuchando de mí - Etta le da un abrazo - ¡Adiós! -

Etta corre hacia el coche y se sube de un salto. - llevarme al aeropuerto -

- No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. No conoces a nadie en Boston – le dice Eddie su primo.

- Tengo un plan -

* * *

**2032**

Los nuevos aspirantes están de pie delante de Broyles.

- Ustedes están aquí porque quieren ayudar a la gente, pero eso no es suficiente. Ustedes vinieron de diferentes instituciones, pasaron las pruebas pero sé que la mitad de ustedes no estarán aquí a finales del año -

Broyles le dice a los jóvenes hombres y mujeres -. Ahora repórtense con sus oficiales superiores. Retírense –

Los nuevos agentes rompen filas.

- Disculpe, señor - Etta dice Broyles. El hombre la mira

- ¿Qué? -

- Mi nombre es Henrietta... –

- Lo sé, he leído su expediente - interrumpe su Broyles - Vienas de la patrulla de tráfico -

- Sí, señor, pero yo ... -

- ¿Pero qué? – Broyles se acerca más a ella, él es alto e imponente - ¿Quieres un trato especial agente? –

- No, no quiero trato especial –

En este punto, el resto de los agentes están mirando la escena.

- Se requiere mucho para ser agente Fringe y ahí está la puerta si quieres irte ahora –

- No, señor... –

- Ahora ve con su oficial de grado superior –

- Sí, señor -

Los agentes salen de la oficina.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Otros agentes le preguntan - ¿Estás drogada o algo así? –

- Cállate – responde Etta.

* * *

- ¿Era necesario? - Simon Foster le pregunta a su superior.

- Sí, para ella, era absolutamente necesario - Broyles camina hacia su escritorio.

* * *

- Phillip Broyles... que bueno verte - Nina Sharp acerca su silla de ruedas eléctrica a la mesa – Preciosa la vista de hoy -

- En efecto –

Están desayunando juntos en la terraza. Se puede ver la mitad de la ciudad.

- Pareces preocupado, más de lo habitual - Nina comenta.

- ¿Jugo de naranja? – El camarero ofrece.

- Gracias - Nina acepta el jugo. Broyles sólo quiere granos de café y tostadas.

- Una joven entró en la división Fringe Es testaruda, ella da lo mejor de si en todos los casos, a ella le gusta combatir a los malos y hace casi cualquier para proteger a los inocentes... –

- Okaaay - Nina frunce el ceño – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es el agente ideal? –

- También es rubia y su nombre es Henrietta -

- ¡Oh! -

- Sí, oh -

* * *

Etta se lastimó la muñeca durante el entrenamiento. Su maestra le dijo que era muy ansiosa y necesitaba calmarse.

Etta llega a la cafetería en busca de hielo. El resto del mundo tiene tecnología de enfriamiento de curación, el equipo Fringe tiene un refrigerador viejo.

- Oye, Etta - Agente de Wyman se acerca a ella - ¿Ya terminaste? –

- Sí, me voy a casa - Se pone la bolsa de hielo sobre su lesión.

- Espera, espera ... uhm ... Pinker tiene algo que él quiere que mostrarnos –

- ¿Qué es? –

- No te puedo decir aquí. Pero creo que quiere que lo veas –

* * *

Etta va al apartamento de Pinker. Se trata básicamente de una habitación y un baño.

- Están listos - Pinker está muy emocionado.

- Sí, claro -

- Muy bien. Aquí está - Él les muestra un disco.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? –

- Se trata de un DVD – Etta le dice al agente.

- Ni siquiera la división Fringe los utiliza –

- Chicos, en este DVD esta el equipo original de Fringe -

- ¿Qué? - Etta pronuncia – ¿Estás seguro? –

- Sí, no se lo muestre antes porque no podía reproducir el DVD, pero tengo este portátil y... -

- ¡Ponlo ya! - Etta se impacienta

Pinker pone el DVD

- Está en orden cronológico - Pinker dice - En primer lugar el caso de la protesta -

- ¡Oh! Esta calidad una mierda, todo es borroso - Wyman se queja

- Puede distinguirse una mujer rubia disparando – exclama Pinker

- Aquí hay otra en plena luz del día, todo normal... coches... BOOM explota... Ellos están huyendo en la parte posterior – sonríe Pinker.

- A continuación tenemos la estación Gemini, dos semanas después del primer incidente. Este evento fue clasificado como un atentado terrorista –

Etta se acerca a la pantalla.

- ¿Los ves? - Señala Pinker, en la esquina de la pantalla – Pueden verlos salir del edificio –

- Todo está borroso. ¿Cómo se puede saber sin ellos? –

- Hombre alto, de cabello castaño. Mujer, alta, de pelo rubio. A veces un hombre mayor y una joven afro-americano están con ellos. Las mismas descripciones de los informes –

- Etta, ¿tú le crees? –

- Son ellos, lo siento – Ella toma la bala que utiliza como un collar.

- Y el último... sólo la mujer rubia. Justo en frente de Massive Dynamic en Nueva York -

- Podría ser cualquiera -

- ¿Cuántas personas con poderes conoces? – Pinker tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Mira, ella está rodeada, le están disparando, ella está ocultándose hacia atrás y luego... ¡zas! ¡Poderes Jedi! –

- Ella los está lanzando en el aire – Etta se asombra

- Vaya – Wyman también está impresionado - ¿Qué le pasó? -

- Nadie sabe, ella desapareció. ¿Ves? Incluso los observadores no sabían lo que estaba pasando – Señala en la pantalla de nuevo.

- ¿Es la fecha correcta en este vídeo? – Etta pregunta

- Supongo - Pinker se encoge de hombros - Es un video de seguridad –

- Esto es dos días después de que los observadores retiraron la recompensa por la captura del equipo de Fringe –

- ¿Y qué? -

- Así que esa es la fecha que la mayoría de la gente dice que murieron. Pero aquí sigue luchando dos días más tarde – Etta rebobina el video y congela la imagen. Ella no puede ver su rostro, pero ella sabe que esa mujer es su madre - ¿A dónde fuiste? – Susurra.

* * *

- ¡Agente de Etta! - Broyles grita - ¡Ven aquí ahora! –

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Pinker le pregunta.

- Nada - Etta sale de las estaciones de computadoras y va a la Oficina de Broyles.

- Señor -

- Necesito que vayas del Ministerio de Ciencia, a recoger esto - Él le da un papel con un número - Nina Sharp está esperando -

- Ahora mismo, señor -

* * *

- He venido a ver a Nina Sharp - Etta muestra su identificación en la recepción.

- Por favor, tome asiento –

Etta se sienta y espera durante 20 minutos.

- Agente - Nina Sharps aparece en el vestíbulo –Por favor, venga conmigo, tengo prisa –

- Está bien - Etta se molesta - Sólo necesito obtener este articulo número 3125/ GHZ –

Caminan afuera, donde un coche está esperando a Nina.

- Sí, aquí – Nina le da otra hoja de papel

- ¿Qué es esto? –

- La corrección de un párrafo de un archivo –

Etta suspira – Pudo haber enviado un e-mail ... de todos modos, gracias –

- ¿Qué pasa Agente? ¿Sientes que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo? –

- Siento que mi jefe quiere que renuncie –

- Broyles es un buen hombre, que está en una posición muy difícil. Entre _ellos_ y _nosotros_ -

- Creo que me odia -

- No te odia. Él te quiere, y él realmente se apreciaba a tus padres –

Etta mira directamente a los ojos de Nina - No sé de que estás hablando –

- Chica inteligente. Sabes guardar las apariencias, Mike, no voy a necesitar el coche –

El conductor asiente con la cabeza.

- Ven conmigo agente –

* * *

Ellas van al parque; se sientan en el banco bajo un árbol.

- ¿conocía a mis padres? –

- Sí, y también Broyles –

- Yo sabía que él era su jefe, pero actúa como si no existiera –

- Lo está haciendo para protegerte –

- ¿Es parte de la resistencia? -

- No puede ser, él esta demasiado cerca. Broyles trabajo es mantener a los nativos a salvo –

Etta asiente con la cabeza - De acuerdo -

- Yo puedo financiar varios grupos de oposición – Nina confiesa – yo les doy la tecnología, los proteja con favores políticos. Pero tantos años y sin progreso –

- Hay gente joven como yo, se unen a la resistencia. Todavía tengo esperanza -

- Eres la combinación perfecta de sus padres –

- Tomare tu palabra. Yo apenas los recuerdo –

- Lo siento. Tenemos que ir –

- Sí - Etta se levanta

- Y agente, esta reunión es la excepción, menos contacto entre nosotras es mejor –

- Entiendo –

* * *

- ¿Cómo fue tu tarea? - Simon Foster pregunta Etta cuando vuelva.

- Fácil – Sonríe

- Bien, porque te necesito en una misión. Nos vemos en 5 escaleras abajo –

- Estaré allí –

Etta sigue su camino a la oficina de Broyles. Ella llama a la puerta

- Señor -

- Agente, entre –

- el artículo – le da el archivo

- ¿Hablaste con Nina Sharp? –

- Unas pocas palabras, señor –

- Agente, buen trabajo –

- Gracias, señor – Etta le da una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

**2033**

- Mataron a Pinker - Etta informa Simon Foster

- Me han dicho, ¿qué pasó? –

- Los Observadores lo leyeron, se enteraron de que era parte de la resistencia y luego... le frieron el cerebro –

Simon golpea la pared – ¡Maldita sea! – Descansa la cabeza en la pared

- Voy a decirle a su familia –

- Bien ... -

- Simon ... quiero entrar. Quiero ser parte de la resistencia

Agente Foster se da vuelta para verla - ¿Qué? –

- Simón, vamos a ganar esta pelea –

Foster sonríe – Por lo menos tienes la actitud correcta –

- Mira lo que encontré – Etta toma un libro de su mochila – Es viejo y faltan páginas, pero este es uno de los primeros ejemplares del libro Fringe –

Simon toma con mucho cuidado el libro - Cuenta con planos, notas, mensajes... "Como un tulipán blanco tiene poder" – Lee en voz alta – Eso es una tontería –

- No es una tontería, se supone que te da esperanza –

- ¿Por qué hay un dibujo de un niño aquí? – Sigue mirando el libro.

Etta toma el libro y ve el dibujo.

- Una vez más, sólo para darte esperanza – Sonríe - Todo el mundo tiene una familia que cuidar –

* * *

**To be continued ...**

En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Dónde está Olivia?

Por favor, déjame un comentario: D

**Anuncio descarado:** Lean mi comic Detective Fausto. Sobre un investigador privado en México. **www**(punto)**detectivefausto**(punto)**com **


	6. Tyrone

La lluvia está cayendo ahora. Olivia no puede ver con claridad y la herida le impide moverse. Ella esta asustada.

- ¿Situación? - Windmark llega al lugar.

- Acorralada -

- Bien-

- ENTREGATE AHORA - Un observador dice con un megáfono. Olivia sabe que solo le queda una munición.

- Desplácense hacia el objetivo –Ordena Windmark 3 leales y 2 observadores correr a la posición de Olivia. Ella los ve venir

- ¡Nooo! – Mueve la mano y ella los tira por los aires. Olivia se siente mareada y cae boca arriba. La lluvia golpea. Olivia cierra los ojos.

- Una vez más, ir tras ella - Le ordena a los observadores que vayan detrás de la jardinera de hormigón.

- Señor... ella se... ha ido – reporta uno de ellos – Desapareció –

Olivia abre los ojos. No está lloviendo. Apenas se puede sentar

- Señora, ¿esta bien? - Un vendedor de perros calientes le pregunta.

Olivia se encuentra en el parque Martin Luther King Jr, ella ve la ciudad y se da cuenta que no hay ningún observador. Ella cruzó al otro universo.

- Me dispararon -

- Voy a llamar a una ambulancia - El vendedor se arrodilla a su lado.

- ... Llame a la división Fringe... llame…Olivia Dunham – Olivia se desmaya.

* * *

**Cuartel General del FBI (anteriormente la división Fringe)**

- Señora - El agente de dice.

- Te dije que no me llames así, agente. Llámame por mi nombre o mi rango... en realidad ambas cosas. – La mujer pelirroja responde muy en serio.

- Uhm... agente superior Dunham Lee – El agente se pone nervioso.

- Estoy bromeando – Altivia dice – Puedes llamarme señora. ¿Qué pasa? -

- Uhm... Tenemos una alerta de una persona que se ha presentado en una sala de emergencia en Manhatan, la mujer fue identificado como... bueno…usted –

Altivia levanta una ceja – ¡Oh! No hemos tenido uno de esos casos desde hace tiempo –

* * *

Altivia llega al hospital.

- Agente Dunham, el FBI - Ella muestra su placa.

- Por aquí, por favor -

El médico la lleva sala de recuperación. Altivia se sorprende cuando ve a Olivia en la cama - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Ella habla en voz baja.

- Ella no tenía tarjeta de identificación. ¿Es su hermana? -

- Sí, claro ¿cuál es su condición? –

- Le dispararon, tuvimos que quitar metralla, hizo mucho daño -

- ¿Está bien ahora? -

- Es curioso, íbamos a iniciar el proceso de curación, pero ... ella curo por sí misma. El verdadero problema fueron todos los ataques que tenía -

- ¿solo esta dormida? – Altivia inclina la cabeza.

- Tenía signos de extremo agotamiento y sufrió convulsiones, pero sí, ella está bien ahora - El médico se cruza de brazos. - Ella esta sedada. Puedo pedir su liberación, pero necesita trata en caso de que sufra más convulsiones –

- Le diré a dónde transportarla. -

* * *

- ¿Es una broma? - Lincoln Lee llega a su casa y se quita su abrigo

- Ya te dije por teléfono... - Altivia pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Lee - ... no estoy bromeando. Es realmente ella -

- ¿Reportaste al incidente? –

- ¿Para que? No hemos tenido problemas interdimensionales en años –

- Tienes razón... ¿está despierta? -

- Todavía no - sonríe Altivia – El doctor, dijo que más tarde debería despertar sola –

* * *

La luz hiere los ojos de Olivia cuando se despierta. Su visión es borrosa por un segundo

- Hola - dice primero Lincoln – Buenos días -

Olivia se encuentra en la habitación de invitados. Lincoln está sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y Altivia recargada en la puerta.

- ¿Te acuerda de mi? – Lincoln hace contacto con los ojos.

- Crucé -

- Sí - Altivia asiente con la cabeza

Olivia se sienta - ¿Puedo beber un poco de agua? –

- Sí, claro - Lee le da un vaso con agua.

- Gracias - Olivia deja el vaso a un lado y comprueba su herida - ¿Dónde estoy? -

- Nuestra casa, has estado durmiendo durante tres días - Lincoln Lee responde. Olivia les da una mirada curiosa

- Sí, nuestra casa. Nos casamos –

- Felicidades - Olivia sonríe. - Es un poco extraño –

- ¿Por qué? Te dije me gustan los chicos buenos – Altivia sonríe

- ¿Qué pasó? - Lincoln vuelve al tema.

- Estaba desesperada y me escapé. No tenía la intención de terminar aquí –

- ¿De quién estabas huyendo? –

- Los observadores –

Olivia pasa media hora explicando la invasión.

- Tenemos que hacer algo - Lincoln Lee dice.

- ¿Cómo qué? - se pregunta Altivia - No podemos cruzar más –

- No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada - Olivia rápidamente interrumpe – Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar una estrategia o -

- Mamá - Un niño entra en la habitación.

- Hola _Nugget _– Altivia recoge al chico - ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? -

- ¿Cómo salio de la cuna? –

- Aprendió a apilar los cojines y salirse –

- ¡Oh, eres un aventurero como su mamá! – Lincoln abraza a su hijo

Olivia se queda mirandolos.

- Su nombre es Tyrone - Finalmente le dice a Olivia - Nosotros le llamamos Ty -

- Yo lo llamo Nugget – Altivia dice. El niño se queda mirando a Olivia - Creo que está un poco asustado –

El niño alza sus brazos a su mamá. Él quiere un abrazo.

- Bueno amigo, ve con tu mamá – Lincoln le da al bebé a Altivia - Debemos tomar el desayuno ahora –

* * *

- ¿Cómo son las cosas aquí? – Olivia le pregunta a sus anfitriones en la cocina mientras desayunan.

- Bueno... después de que se cerró el puente, se quedo el mundo más o menos el mismo -

- ¿No más rasgaduras en el Universo? –

- No, hasta el incidente con el barco y William Bell. Él estaba detrás de eso ¿verdad? –

Olivia asiente con la cabeza - Sí, él estaba tratando de crear su propio universo. ¿Cómo supiste que era él? -

- Shape Shifters - Lincoln responde – Recuerda hace 4 años, David Jones, tenía al menos 20 cambia formas de forma a sus órdenes. Nos dedicamos a encontrarlos, a todos ellos, algunos de ellos no sabían qué hacer después de que Jones desapareció –

- Nina Sharp, finalmente cedió y nos dijo que Bell estaba detrás de Jones. Conjeturamos que era Bell, quien hizo el desastre en el océano –

Altivia explica.

- ¿Qué pasó con Nina? -

- Nina y Broyles dieron toda la información que tenían acerca de Jones y los cambiadores de forma que quedaban a fin de obtener una pena menor –

- ¿Y siguen trabajando para la división Fringe? –

- La división Fringe cerró hace de 2 años, nuestro universo no está ya deteriorándose por lo que los eventos Fringe dejaron de ocurrir –

- Sí, de vez en cuando tenemos un científico loco, pero el renovado FBI investiga –

- ¿El FBI existe otra vez? -

- Sí, trabajamos allí - Lincoln dice con una sonrisa - Menos militarizado -

- ¿Es Walter Bishop todavía secretario de Defensa? –

Lincoln y Altivia comparten una mirada

- No, renunció el año pasado. Él comenzó su propia compañía -

- Tengo que hablar con él –

* * *

Walternative se queda callado por un momento después de escuchar la historia de Olivia

- Mi primer pensamiento es que los observadores no nos invadieron, porque nuestro universo ya es muy frágil –

- Supongo - dijo Olivia.

La oficina de Walternative es imponente, grande, con un escritorio negro en el centro. El científico se pone de pie. – Lo que me lleva a mi segundo pensamiento. No podemos ayudarte. No podemos enviar tropas o maquinaria de cualquier tipo para ayudar a su causa –

- Entiendo la fragilidad del Universo, pero necesito ayuda para volver, y sé que soy capaz de cruzar sin dañar a nadie –

- ¿Qué necesita para mí? –

- Necesito Cortexiphan. Se que sintetizaste la droga cuando me capturaron Si puedo tener un poco más para cruzar otra vez –

- Esperar – interrumpe Lincoln - Olivia tenías convulsiones mientras estabas en el hospital a causa de la Cortexiphan -

- Tiene razón – dice Walternative - Cortexiphan no funciona en adultos y en dosis más altas puede ser nocivo –

- Soy consciente - Olivia continúa - Pero me han tratado con él cuando yo era niña, está latente en mí, tengo una mayor tolerancia –

- Incluso si regresas ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

- Sacarlos del ámbar y luchar de nuevo – Olivia responde a su doble.

- ¿Puedes esperar? - Camina Walternative a su lado – No quiero darte una droga y enviarte de regreso. Permíteme hacer algunos análisis –

Olivia se le queda mirando.

- Viniste aquí a pedir ayuda, tienes que confiar en mí –

- Muy bien -

* * *

Olivia espera de los resultados. Lincoln y Altivia están con ella.

- Olivia – Por fin se presenta en Walternative – Voy al punto, no te puede dar Cortexiphan… No en las dosis necesarias para que puedas volver a tu universo –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Tienes más edad ahora. Sí, tienes una mayor tolerancia, pero Cortexiphan sigue siendo una droga muy poderosa, y eres como un drogadicto rehabilitado, si tomas de nuevo las mismas dosis podría matarte – Walternative frunce el ceño – ¿Tu Walter explico esto? –

- Él sí me dijo los riesgos, pero no estábamos seguros del impacto real hasta que lo usé –

- Podríamos volver a activarte. En pequeñas dosis, durante un período más largo - Walter afirma - Tal vez un año o más -

- Un año - Olivia se inclina hacia delante - Uno de los observadores, Septiembre... me dijo... que el equipo va a estar atrapado en ámbar por 20 años –

- ¿Qué? ¿Como una profecía? –

- Sí. Septiembre fue muy específico, dijo que yo no seré capaz de sacarlos –

- ¿Y alguien más lo hará en 20 años? – Frunce el ceño Altivia - ¿Le crees? –

- Por lo general Septiembre ha acertado, pero también nos dijo que somos capaces de cambiar nuestro futuro... así que -

- Complicado tipo, ¿eh? –

- Pero ¿realmente crees que tiene razón? - Lincoln le pregunta.

- Estaba en lo cierto acerca de mi muerte - Olivia se encoge de hombros - y parece que no estoy más cerca de volver a casa, a lo mejor tiene razón –

- ¿Se lo advirtió al resto del equipo? –

- Lo intentó, pero no podía hablar mucho, estaba muriendo... –

- Tengo una idea – Walternative habla con autoridad – Si estás dispuesta a dar un gran salto fe –

- Estoy abierta a ideas – Olivia responde.

- Te puedo poner en animación suspendida por 20 años, mientras que aclimato tu cuerpo de nuevo al Cortexiphan. ¿Te dio una fecha exacta? –

- Septiembre me dijo 7540 días –

- ¿estas considerándolo? - Lincoln se preocupa – Son 20 años –

- Lo sé, y me rompe el corazón saber que no veré a mi hija, pero creo que en Septiembre –

- Entonces vamos a hacerlo – Walternative le dice –

Pero primero me gustaría una sesión informativa –

- ¿Sobre qué tema? –

- Todo acerca de esta invasión. Recuerdo que tienes memoria fotográfica. Su Walter puede estar atrapado en ámbar, pero estoy más que dispuesto y capaz de ayudar a su causa de otras maneras. ¿Está de acuerdo? –

- Sí ... curioso, hace años, pensé que eras un monstruo –

- Ambos lados se dañaron. Es historia pasada –

* * *

Olivia pasa en los próximos dos días compartiendo información con Walternative. Todas las fórmulas que tiene en su memoria, planos, armas, aparatos de Bell y mucho más. Ella decide pasar el sábado con Lincoln y Altivia.

- Así que tu y Lincoln, ¿eh? - Olivia y Altivia están caminando en el patio de recreo. Lincoln juega con su hijo en los columpios.

- Sé que es raro, porque Lincoln era mi compañero y tu Lincoln era tu compañero... está bien, esa frase no tiene sentido, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir -

- Es un buen tipo –

- Y es bueno en la cama – sonríe Altivia – En el caso de que te lo preguntaras –

- En realidad no –

Las Olivias se sientan en una banca.

- ¿Así que tu y el Peter Bishop? ¿Se casaron un bebé y todo eso? - Altivia pregunta.

- Sí - Olivia suspira - Y yo les echo tanto de menos -

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hija? –

- Henrietta –

- ¿Henrietta? Y pensé que el nombre Tyrone era malo – Altivia bromea.

- De cariño le decimos Etta - Olivia comenta – la dejé con mi hermana –

- Estoy seguro de que está bien. Si Rachel es como mi hermana era, ella está en buenas manos –

- ¿Quién quiere un helado? – Lincoln regresa con su hijo.

- Yo no tengo que comer nada sólido durante 24 horas - Olivia responde.

- El helado no es sólido ¡vamos! - Altivia dice con una sonrisa.

* * *

El día llega y Olivia está lista para la animación suspendida.

Ella se entra en la habitación blanca donde esta la vaina criogénica. Todo lo se esteriliza. Brillantes luces blancas en el techo y un reloj de cuenta regresiva en la pared. Lincoln y Atlivia ven desde la ventana.

- ¿Está lista? – Walternative muy serio le pregunta. Él está vestido con su bata de laboratorio, Olivia recuerda a su Walter.

- Sí, estoy lista -

Walternative le inyecta -. Te vas a sentir mareada en un momento, recuéstate –

- Está bien - Olivia siente los efectos - Curioso cómo sigo siendo conejillo de indias –

- Querida - Walternative dice, pero le falta el encanto de Walter - Me disculpo por el secuestro. Yo creía que estábamos en guerra –

- Paso…historia... no... uhm ...lo dije mal-

- Son las drogas. Olivia has hecho a mi hijo muy feliz, gracias por eso –

- Gracias por dejar que él sea feliz ... aunque sea lejos ... - Olivia cierra los ojos Walternative administra el resto de las drogas, y se cierra la vaina. Él revisa sus signos vitales y sale del cuarto.

- Estará vigilada en todo momento y un grupo muy pequeño sabe de ella –

- ¿Está soñando? - Altivia le pregunta.

- Sí, ella va a estar pasando por diferentes estados de sueño sin despertar – Walternative explica - Ella tiene productos químicos en su cuerpo para evitar la atrofia -

- Bien - dijo Lincoln - Así que 20 años –

* * *

**124 días de animación suspendida.**

**Nueva York**

Altivia se baja del taxi y le paga al conductor – Gracias Henry - Altivia mira hacia arriba al edificio, da la vuelta al callejón de detrás de él.

- Señor -

- Olivia - saluda Walternative - Gracias por reunirse conmigo aquí –

- No hay un problema, señor -

- No soy tu jefe más, no tienes que llamar me señor –

- Señor, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero aún creo que la ayuda de su tecnología salvo partes de nuestro mundo, yo lo respeto –

Asiente con la cabeza Walternative.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

* * *

Entran en el sótano del edificio. El lugar es una unidad de almacenamiento para los inquilinos.

- Aquí está la dirección donde Olivia Dunham me dijo que su equipo está atrapado en ámbar en el otro lado –

- De acuerdo -

- ¿Recuerda el protocolo de ámbar? – Walternative tiene en sus manos el medidor y se lo da a Altivia.

- El capitán Lee solía hacerlo - Ella se enciende - ¿Es este un punto débil? -

- No -

- Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? -

- Yo no hago saltos de fe. Quiero vigilar esta área en el otro lado –

- ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso, señor? –

Walternative toma un cubo metálico - Este dispositivo escanea el lugar y actualizar el estado todos los días. Se trabaja con entrelazamiento quántico –

- Al igual que la máquina de escribir que utilizábamos para comunicarse –

- Exactamente he estado trabajando tratando de hacerlo más pequeño posible.. Menos masa, menos probabilidad de daños entre dimensiones –

- ¿Por qué? - Olivia le pregunta - ¿Por qué arriesgarse si ya la esta ayudando? ¿por qué hacer un esfuerzo adicional? –

- Tal vez sea la falta de retos desde que renucnie como secretario de defensa, o tal vez yo sólo quiero ayudar a mi hijo, su esposa y mi nieta –

Altivia sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Walternative pone el cubo en el suelo. Tres palos a su alrededor, él aprieta un botón y el cubo vibra y desaparecen. Una taza aparece en su lugar.

- Transferencia de masa –comenta Walternative.

- No hay la degradación – Altivia informa.

- Ahora veamos si funciona –

El científico mira a su tableta –Puedo ver la habitación -

Altivia echa un vistazo – ¿Es forma es el ámbar? –

- Parece que sí - dice Walternative.

- Así que si algo sucede, ¿sacará a Olivia de la animación suspendida? -

- 20 años es mucho tiempo para depender en una predicción –

* * *

**1095 días de animación suspendida.**

**Washington, DC**

- Mirate Miss. Importante – Charlie Francis saluda a su ex compañera – Reunión con el presidente y todo lo demás –

- No empieces a Chico-Araña –

Se abrazan.

- ¿Cómo está Mona? –

- Con los niños y los insectos –

- Qué bien. ¿Cuándo nos convertimos tan hogareños? –

Están esperando a Lincoln fuera de la nueva Casa Blanca.

- Estamos muy viejos para esta basura – Scarlie se estira – Pero tu esposito impresiona a los jefes, ¿eh? –

- No te gusta –

- No lo entiendo, te hubieras podido casar con nuestro Lincoln –

- Se parecen, pero son personas totalmente diferentes –

* * *

Más tarde en su habitación de hotel Lincoln y Altivia están listos para ir a la cama.

- Por lo tanto, ¿crees que puede ser un senador? - Él le pregunta.

- Bueno... Creo que es un montón de trabajo... Umm... ¿estás cómodo en una posición de poder? –

- Tu me dices que necesito ser más activo, menos tímido - Lincoln se quita las gafas.

- Sí, pero ¿un senador? –

- Si no quieres que sea senador, solo dilo –

Altivia suspira – Lincoln no existes en este mundo, en papel –

- ¿Cómo un certificado de nacimiento? –

- Certificado de nacimiento, boleta de calificaciones de la escuela secundaria, titulo de la universidad –

- La gente piensa que soy un héroe del otro lado –

- Eres un secreto del gobierno para la población en general. El resto del mundo no sabía nada del otro mundo –

Lincoln se sienta en el borde de la cama. - Tienes razón, yo no tengo la oportunidad –

Altivia se sienta detrás de él y lo abraza.

- A menos que hagas amigos poderosos... ¿pero quién? –

* * *

**1098 días de animación suspendida.**

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo el Sr. Lee, por favor, tome asiento - Walternative dice con autoridad en su voz.

- Gracias, señor -

- ¿Y quién es éste? –

Lincoln tiene su hijo Tyrone con él – Mi hijo Tyrone, saluda Ty –

- Hola – El niño toma una foto del escritorio Walternative.

- Ty, deja eso en su lugar - Lincoln se levanta - ¿Puedo dejarlo con su secretaria por un momento? –

- Claro –

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, los hombres salen de su reunión.

- Umm... señor... - dice la secretaria – El niño se perdió –

- ¿Qué ¿- Lincoln se preocupa de inmediato - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Adónde se fue? -

- Estaba sentado aquí, pero luego desapareció... -

- Él debe estar en el edificio, hay que buscar por él –

Tyrone Lee encontró su camino a los laboratorios en el edificio. Él se queda mirando a la mujer en la vaina criogénica, que se parece a su mamá.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí, joven? - Walternative se coló detrás de él.

- ¿Quién es ella? –

- No es tu problema, Tyrone. Tu padre te está buscando –

El chico no le hace caso – ¿este es su corazón? - Señala a una pantalla con sus signos vitales.

- Sí -

- ¿Y esto? -

- Sus ondas cerebrales - Walternative sonrie, le gusta la curiosidad del niño - Ella está durmiendo pacíficamente-

- Oh -

- Ty - Lincoln entra en la habitación y abraza a su hijo - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dije acerca de alejarte de esa manera? –

- Lo siento -

- Él está bien, no deben preocuparse –

- ¿Cómo esta Olivia? - Lincoln mira a su ex compañera de otro mundo.

- está muy bien también –

* * *

**1496 días de animación suspendida.**

- Y ahora con ustedes el recientemente elegido senador por Nueva York: ¡El señor Lincoln Lee! –

El maestro de ceremonias lo anuncia. Lincoln, Altivia y Tyrone salen al escenario. Senador Lee da su discurso. Walternative lo ve desde lejso con el resto de la audiencia.

* * *

- Senador - Walternative le da la mano - ¡Buen trabajo! –

- Gracias, señor - dice Lincoln - ¿Le importa si hablo con la prensa primero, y yo vuelvo? –

- Claro –

Lincoln sale de la habitación.

- Lo siento, señor, ha sido así toda la campaña – Altivia le dice.

- Entiendo. ¿Cómo estás Tyrone? –

- Aburrido - El niño está sentado en un sofá con los brazos cruzados.

- Es honesto - Altivia se encoge de hombros

- Mi empresa tiene un campamento verano de ciencia. Queremos inculcar el pensamiento crítico y el amor por la ciencia en la siguiente generación. –

- Ah... suena... ¿divertido? –

- Le aseguro las actividades son apropiadas para los niños -

- No sé... Ty, ¿quieres ir a un campo de ciencia? –

- ¡SÍ! –

* * *

**3018 días de animación suspendida.**

- ¿Qué pasa Ty? – Altivia le pregunta a su hijo – Acabas de ganar el premio de la feria de ciencia –

- Los otros niños me dijeron que la única razón por la que gané es porque mi padre es un senador –

- Eso no es cierto - Altivia pone su brazo alrededor del adolescente – Ganaste la feria de ciencias, porque te lo mereces –

- Tu trabajas para el gobierno también –

- ¿Y qué? –

- Es nepotismo –

- Espera – Altivia pone las manos en las caderas - Tal vez, sólo tal vez ...ser un hijo de un senador te da ventajas, abre algunas puertas. Pero si tu no estás preparado, si eres perezoso, entonces no importa. ¿De acuerdo? –

- Muy bien mamá -

- Y el Dr. Bishop leyó las noticias sobre tu premio –

- ¿En serio? –

- Sí, esta impresionado –

* * *

**5110 Días de animación suspendida.**

**Estado de Nueva York, Mansión Ejecutiva**

**Albany, Nueva York.**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres ir a la universidad? – Lincoln Lee estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, disfrutando de una cena con su familia, hasta este punto.

- La escuela te poner barreras, te etiqueta. ¿Tengo que elegir entre la astrofísica y la química? – El joven dice – Mamá, entiendes ¿verdad? –

- Ty, puedes obtener tu grado de astrofísica y entonces puedes estudiar algo más, eres lo suficientemente brillante como para tener múltiplos diplomas –

- Así que quieres que estudie por los próximos 20 años - dijo Tyrone - Quiero seguir trabajando con el Dr. Bishop, apuesto a que puedo ser su ayudante de laboratorio, si trabajo más horas y... -

- Cariño, va a la Universidad. Diviértete, conoce chicas, haz amigos, ¡al diablo! comete errores –

Tyrone suspira.

- Tu madre tiene razón, siempre nos dijiste que no te gustaba ir a la escuela porque nadie que te entendía. Créame en la Universidad vas a conocer a alguien tan brillante y están interesado en las mismas cosas –

* * *

**5111 días de animación suspendida.**

- Gobernador - Walternative saluda a Lincoln Lee - ¿Estás aquí para recoger a Tyrone? -

- Sí, entre otras cosas; quiero preguntarle si usted puede hablar con Tyrone de ir a la universidad, él no cree que vale la pena –

- Uhm... Creo que sé lo que está pasando. Nuestros asistentes más jóvenes están luchando por un puesto permanente –

- Tiene miedo a perder su oportunidad - Lincoln considera.

- Sinceramente, es demasiado joven para conseguirlo. Le diré que vaya a la universidad –

- Gracias, señor - El gobernador sonríe - La otra cosa se trata de Olivia. Quiero una actualización –

- Sigue durmiendo. Y el escáner no ha reportado el movimiento desde el otro lado –

- Tal vez ella tenía razón y serán 20 años –

- Sólo faltan 2429 días –

* * *

**6350 días de animación suspendida.**

- Yo tenía un hijo. ¿Sabes, Tyrone? -

Walternative ahora necesita un bastón para caminar.

- Sí, doctor Bishop. Es de conocimiento popular que fue secuestrado –

Están afuera del gran edificio de la compañía de Walternative. Caminan para despejar la cabeza antes de volver al laboratorio.

- Fueron tiempos oscuros y desceparemos para mi y mi esposa. En esa época perdí parte de mi humanidad –

- No puedo creer eso doctor Bishop –

- Es cierto. Luego, años después...antes de que nacieras, yo tenía un ayudante, su nombre era Brandon, y pensé que sería la persona adecuada para lleva a mi legado -

- ¿Pero él no lo era? - Tyrone pregunta con curiosidad.

- No, él... él carecía de la ética y fue asesinado por un hombre malvado que quería controlar Universos –

- Mis padres me dijeron una parte de la historia –

- Bien –

* * *

**7020 días de animación suspendida.**

Altivia corre a abrazar a Lincoln - ¡Eres presidente, bebé! -

- Lo sé - Confeti cae a su alrededor. La sala está llena de gente aplaudiendo.

- Y pensar que cuando te conocí eras un tímido chico lindo –

- Papá - Tyrone corre a abrazar a su padre.

- Hijo, ven aquí –

Lincoln toma las manos de su esposa e hijo y las eleva en el aire.

* * *

**7136 Días de animación suspendida.**

- ... El mundo perdió a uno de sus mayores mentes. Como secretario de Defensa, Walter Bishop ... -

Tyrone apaga la televisión.

- ¿No vas a escuchar el resto del discurso de tu padre? - Altivia le pregunta a su hijo de 23 años de edad.

- No, ya lo ha leído. Papá me pidió que lo revisara – Tyrone suspira – ¡No puedo creer que muriera! –

- Walter Bishop tuvo una vida larga y plena –

- Mamá... me heredó parte de la empresa, yo y su esposa somos los accionistas mayoritarios –

- ¡Vaya! Eso es grandioso –

- Y él me hizo jefe de ciencias - Tyrone comienza a respirar con dificultad – ¡No creo poder hacerlo mamá! –

- Nugget, puedes hacerlo –

* * *

**7539 Días de animación suspendida.**

Una alarma se dispara llamando la atención de Tyrone. Él mira su ordenador.

- ¿Actividad en el otro….lado? ¡Oh! –

* * *

Olivia Dunham abre los ojos por primera vez desde hace veinte años.

- Por favor, trate de no moverse bruscamente – Tyrome indica - ¿Puedes levantarte? –

- Creo que... si – Ella dice que con dificultad, se sienta y observa al joven en frente de ella. Hay algo familiar en él. – ¿Quién eres tú? –

- Lo siento, soy Tyrone Lee. Mis padres están en camino desde Washington, mucho ha pasado en veinte años. –

Una enfermera le trae el agua con vitaminas – Te pareces un poco a mi padre – le sonríe a él.

- Sí, mi mamá me ha dicho – asiente con la cabeza Tyrone – Vamos a ver a tus órganos, luego, tus músculos -

- ¿Dónde está el Dr. Bishop? –

- Murió hace un año más o menos –

- Lo siento –

- No te preocupes, estoy al día con tu situación – Tyrone toma una muestra de sangre de Olivia y lo analiza.

- Maldita sea, la última vez que te vi, eras un niño pequeño. Me pregunto cuanto habrá cambiado mi hija –

- Ya lo sabrás muy pronto. Sinceramente he estado esperando este momento –

Olivia ve a la cuenta regresiva – Falta un día –

- Sí. Sabemos que alguien ha sacado a una persona de tu equipo del ámbar –

- ¿Qué? –

- Supongo que tengo que ponete al día con los acontecimientos –

* * *

- ¿Olivia? - El presidente Lee llega al laboratorio – Oh, esto es raro. Pero ha ustedes dos nunca les molesto lo extraño – Le habla a su esposa también.

- ¡Oh! - Olivia les mira – Se ven diferentes –

- ¿ viejos? Puedes decirlo – Altivia comenta – creo que maduramos con gracia -

- Entonces, ¿vas a volver? –

- Por supuesto, estoy esperando el visto bueno del Dr. Tyrone - Sonríe – Deben estar orgulloso –

- Lo estamos –

- Está bien - Tyrone vuelve con una tableta en la mano - ¡Oh! Hola mamá, hola papá –

- ¿tienes una buena noticia para mí? –

- Bueno, no se he vuelto loca, o al menos la química en su cerebro está muy bien, a pesar del Cortexiphan –

- Bueno -

- Y... físicamente estás bien también –

- ¿Puedo ir a casa? –

- Sí, puedes ir a casa –

**Continuara…**

* * *

Lo siento de nuevo por el retraso. Un último adiós para el otro Universo.

De todos modos, ¿han oído las noticias de la Comic Con? ¿Vieron el trailer?

¡Tan emocionada!

Por un segundo pensé en cambiar mi historia y hacer que encaje mejor con los video y la especulación, pero no. Mi historia es más simple.

Por favor, déjame un comentario ¡Por el amor de la Gene vaca!

Gracias por leer.

Lean Detective Fausto en **www**(punto)**detectivefausto**(punto)**com**


	7. Mentiras de rebelión

- Siento lo de tu amigo; haremos cualquier cosa para sacarlo - Peter dice al agente de Fringe.

- ¿Sabes quién soy yo? - Ella lo mira llena de esperanza - ¿Me conoces? -

- No estoy seguro de que podría – Peter responde - He estado atrapado en ámbar durante veinte años. Ya tienes edad suficiente para ser mi... - Él la mira con sus ojos azules - ¿Henrietta? -

- Hola papá - Ellos se abrazan y a Etta le salen las lágrimas en Ella es tan feliz..

- No puedo creer que seas tú - Peter toma otra mirada - ¡Creciste! -

- Estás vivo, la gente decía que murió - Etta mira a Walter y Astrid - Dijeron que todos murieron -

- Estamos muy vivos y listos para vencer a los observadores - Peter le asegura - Walter ¡Es Etta! -

- Lo sospechaba, pero deje mis emociones afuera ante la situación - Walter le dice a su hijo. Peter frunce el ceño, pero no pregunta nada.

- ¿Así que eres Etta? - Astrid se acerca a la joven - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -

- Sí, me dabas galletas cuando visitaba el laboratorio. También me acuerdo de la vaca. Tengo una buena memora. -

- ¿Y eres un agente de Fringe? -

- Sí, a pesar de los deseos de tía Rachel -

- Ella se encargó de ti - Peter sonríe.

- Sí, ella me cuido muy bien - Etta dice - Así que papá... ¿dónde está mamá? -

Peter mira hacia abajo y suspira. Astrid vuelve a sentarse y Walter se mantiene en silencio.

- ¿Se ha ido? -

- No lo sé. Atacamos la estación Géminis y hubo una explosión –

- Yo ví un vídeo después del ataque Ella se escapaba Massive Dynamics Los observadores no pudieron atraparla. Pero borraron todo de ti, cada archivo, cada foto. Yo sabía que estaban ahí -

- Y sé que tu mamá está ahí fuera -

- Sí, si alguien puede soportar es Olivia - Comenta Astrid también.

El tren llega a la estación.

- Vamos - dijo Walter - Vamos al laboratorio de Bell -

* * *

- Señor - Los agentes le dicen a Broyles - Aseguramos el perímetro Encontramos un dispositivo tomado de la división Fringe. -

- Agente Foster no estaba aquí solo - Broyles oculta el dulce rojo en el bolsillo - No informen Windmark todavía, quiero saber primero lo que estaba haciendo -

- Windmark está enviando a sus hombres aquí después de lo que pasó en Massive Dynamic. Él y sus leales llegarán en cualquier momento -

- Lo último que necesito es... -

Broyles se da la vuelta y Olivia Dunham está de pie allí. Todos los agentes se asombran.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has entrado? -

Olivia esta confusa al ver a los agentes que llevan el logo Fringe -. ¿Broyles? -

- Huye -

- ¿Qué? -

- Sólo huye -

Olivia asiente y se dirige hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera un minuto! - El segundo oficial saca su arma - ¿Quién eres tu? -

- ¡Agente! - Broyles le grita - No le di una orden. Necesitamos preparar el informe de los observadores -

- Pero, señor, ella se escapa -

- ¿Quién? -

- La mujer que acaba de aparecer -

- Yo no vi a nadie –

* * *

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? - Etta ve la grande puerta metálica - ¿Tienen un código? -

- No, funciona con la mano de William Bell - Peter responde - Tal vez pueda abrir el panel y ... -

- No te preocupes hijo - Walter dice mientras saca la mano de Bell de su bolsa – Aquí está la clave - El científico pone la mano en el escáner y abre la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Peter pregunta un poco preocupado.

- Acaba de cortarla - dice Astrid - Parece un poco extraño -

- Creo que está enojado por estar atrapado en ámbar -

- Vamos, chicos - Etta dice.

Entran en el laboratorio.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? - Astrid se tapa la nariz. Walter enciende las luces.

- El aire es rancio... - comenta Peter - Creo que sé por qué - comprueba detrás de un servidor –Todo siguió trabajando por 20 años, excepto el aire acondicionado y quemó algunos de los equipos –

- Eso no es bueno - Astrid dice - Podríamos perder información -

- Sí, vamos a empezar a ver –

- Voy a ir a ver a la máquina - Walter sube las escaleras.

- Ustedes tiene un plan, ¿verdad? – Etta mira alrededor del lugar – Estuvieron cerca de derrotar a los observadores, ¿verdad? -

Peter sonríe a su hija - ¿Exactamente cómo te enteraste de nosotros? Dijiste que los observadores borraron todo de nosotros de todas las bases de datos, bueno, nosotros empezamos –

- Son leyendas. La resistencia clandestina cuenta la historia acerca de usted y cómo lucharon incluso cuando los gobiernos se rindieron -

- ¡No, no, no, no! - Walter grita y el equipo se apresura a ver lo que está pasando.

El científico está teniendo un berrinche.

- ¡Las ecuaciones maldita están perdidas! La información vital de Septiembre -

- Walter calmate -

- Cállate, ¡tonto! Después de 20 años, el mundo todavía está en las manos de esos monstruos y quieres que me calme. ¡Solo tengo tontos a mi alrededor! -

Él no escucha y sigue golpeando la mesa y lanzando papeles.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Astrid pregunta - Él es más grosero que de costumbre –

- No lo sé - Peter se encoge de hombros - Walter, me acuerdo que tomaste notas -

-¡Sí! Ese libro, pero... yo lo llevé conmigo al viejo laboratorio... no estaba allí –

- El libro original nunca fue encontrado – Etta les informa – Estás hablando de un libro de escritura a mano, ¿verdad? Es otra leyenda, nadie en los últimos años se ha visto el original –

- Sin embargo, los planos, ¿de allí los sacaste? - Peter le pregunta.

- Si, pero son copias incompletas. He encontrado una en casi perfecto estado, de allí copiamos los planos –

- ¿Cuenta con los jeroglíficos? –

- Sí, pero no pude descifrarlos –

Peter sacude la cabeza - Vi señales por toda la ciudad con jeroglíficos de observadores –

- Son una versión más simple para los leales. Los observadores controlan el idioma también –

- Yo puedo descifrarlos – Walter grita otra vez - eran ecuaciones matemáticas. Por el amor de Dios, han pasado 20 años y ¡¿no han podía descifrarlo?! -

- Ya es suficiente Walter - Peter pone su mano sobre el hombro de Walter -. Bien, Etta ¿dónde está el libro? -

- Probablemente en el apartamento de Simon -

- Así que vamos a ir -

- Hay un toque de queda en una hora -

- Pero eres un agente de Fringe. ¿No te da beneficios? -

- En realidad no, más parecido a que me miren mal los observadores y los leales -

- Así que vamos a tener cuidado - Peter se encoge de hombros - Astrid, quiero que te quedes aquí ayudando a Walter -

Astrid mirar por encima de su hombro y ve a Walter claramente de mal humor

- Claro, a lo mejor un batido ayudará –

- Vas a estar bien –

Etta y Peter salen en la noche.

- Tu guíame - Peter le dice a su hija.

Etta sonríe - Esta es la cosa más cool –

* * *

Olivia ve las unidades de patrullando. Entra un edificio.

- Está bien, ¿Quién se los llevó? - Ella Dice - ¿Y a dónde? –

Ella dice para si misma. Decide subir a la azotea. Ella usa los prismáticos para ver la ciudad y la forma en que ha cambiado. Diferentes edificios en el horizonte.

Tyrone le dio algunos dispositivos para ayudarla en este lado. Con los prismáticos y un GPS tiene un mapa de la ciudad.

- Nuevas líneas de tren ... - Ella se da cuenta - ... Y la construcción de Bell sigue en su lugar, probablemente están allí –

* * *

- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? – le pregunta Windmark - ¿Quién estuvo aqu? ¿Y por qué esta uno de sus agentes atrapados en ámbar? – Él camina por todo el viejo laboratorio.

- No lo sé, señor - Un agente Fringe contesta.

- No lo sé, pero usted si, ¿no Broyles? - Windmark da un paso más cerca del Coronel -. ¿Quieres que te lea? -

- Creemos que alguien de la resistencia fue capturado aquí años atrás y puesto en libertad hoy –

Windmark hace una mueca – No puede ser ellos –

- Señor, hay una persona aquí. Lo identificaron como: William Bell –

Broyles toma una respiración profunda, espera la reacción de Windmark.

- ¡Ja! Aquí es donde se esconderon, como las cucarachas. Tu amado equipo de Fringe -

- No tenemos la prueba -

- Tengo pruebas, la mirada en su viejo rostro Phillip – Windmark apunta a un agente Fringe - ¿Alguien más con ellos? –

- Bueno, hace unas horas Simon Foster estaba con otro agente, Etta... -

- ¿Dónde está? - Windmark lo interrumpe

- No podemos localizarla -

- Encuéntrala –

* * *

Peter y Etta llegan al departamento Simon Foster.

- Llegamos justo a tiempo - Etta dice. Ella alcanza el marco de la puerta y toma una clave oculta – aquí –

- ¿Has estado aquí antes? - Peter le pregunta.

- Un par de veces – se encoge de hombros No encienden las luces.

El lugar es pequeño, pero todo está limpio. Etta encuentra el libro de Simon

- Aquí está –

- Déjame ver – Peter usa la linterna de Etta – Es borrosa, pero tal vez Walter puede leerlo mejor –

Un motor se escucha fuerte en el exterior. Peter y Etta ven a través de las persianas.

- ¿Un equipo de búsqueda? - Etta pregunta - No creo que podamos permanecer aquí -

- Pero es demasiado arriesgado marcharnos ahora -

Etta camina por el apartamento - ¿Y el edificio de al lado? Simon me dijo que sus vecinos fueron desalojados -

Peter sonríe - Hasta que los helicópteros desaparezcan. ¿sabes cómo abrir puertas? -

- Por supuesto, aprendí años atrás -

- Esa es mi chica –

* * *

- Walter, ¿estás bien? -

- ¡Estoy bien! Deja de cuidarme –

Astrid se pone las manos en la cintura – No estás bien, estás más delicado y estás siendo grosero sin ninguna buena razón. Sé que estamos en una situación muy extraños estar en el futuro y seguir luchando contra los observadores, pero tu actitud no está ayudando -

- Me pusieron las partes faltantes de mi cerebro –

- ¿Qué? -

- los necesitaba - Walter mira hacia abajo - Ahora vamos a seguir trabajando, tenemos que encender el ordenador de nuevo –

* * *

Olivia llega en el último tren.

- Señora - Un funcionario leal la detiene - ¿Tiene permiso? -

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- Hay un toque de queda, no actúe como si no lo sabe -

- Acabo de bajar del tren , con otras personas - Olivia camina lentamente lejos de la oficial

- Sí, y tienen permiso. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde vives? -

- Vivo por aquí –

- Basta, deja de caminar y me muestra una identificación –

Olivia mira alrededor de la estación, son solo dos cámaras de seguridad -. Sí, está aquí mismo - Ella golpea el leal noqueándolo. Ella ve los helicópteros vuelan por encima de ella.

- _Todos los funcionarios, informar de cualquier agente Fringe a la vista_ - Olivia escucha el mensaje de la radio del funcionario. Ella toma el dispositivo con ella.

* * *

Peter sigue mirando por la ventana. - ¿Qué eran las vallas que vi en el camino aquí? ¿Las prisiones? -

- No, hay cárceles oficiales fuera de la ciudad - Etta responde - Se trata de algo más las personas los llaman guetos, son más bien como campos de concentración -

- ¿Quién esta capturado allí? ¿Insurgentes? -

- No. Por lo que podemos decir, es aleatorio. Son personas de diferente raza, diferente condición social, y en diferentes lugares del país. Lo único en común es su edad. Todos entre 18 y 32 años -

- ¿Por qué encarcelar jóvenes? -

Peter piensa en las consecuencias.

- Has estado viviendo en este mundo durante 20 años. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un observador mujer? -

- No, se ha especulado que no se pude reproducir –

- No hay observadores bebés, tampoco. ¿Ha crecido la población? -

- Tal vez un millar de observadores más. Todos viene del... "el futuro" - responde Etta - ¿Qué estás pensando... papá? –

Peter sonríe cuando ella lo llama papá -. Capturaron a las mujeres antes. Nosotros creíamos que los observadores las querían por razones de fertilidad -

Ellos escuchan a los observadores entrar en el edificio de al lado. Inmediatamente se lanzan en el suelo, pecho a tierra.

* * *

Un grupo de trabajo es en el departamento de Simon.

- No hay nada en la búsqueda inicial, señor -

- Sigue buscando – El líder observador dice - Si no aparece nada leemos los vecinos -

* * *

Peter y Etta están sentados en el suelo esperando.

- Así que tu amigo... era sólo su amigo - Peter le pregunta Etta lo mira raro.

- Sí, no... Él es mi jefe, eso es todo -

- Es como has estado en su departamento antes -

- Porque somos parte de la rebelión ... Y Simon es viejo, tiene como 40 -

- Sí, es mayor para ti ... ¿alguien especial? –

- No es exactamente un mundo donde se puede enamorar -

- Las personas se enamoran a pesar de todo, la gente se enamora con los sus compañeros de trabajo –

- ¿Como tú y mamá? -

- Estoy muy apenado por no haber protegido a tu mamá. Ella debio haber estado con nosotros. -

- Mi tía dijo que ella era muy persiste –

Pete rie – Sí, esa palabra que define Olivia –

Escuchan los observadores de salir del edificio.

- ¿Crees que se han ido? -

- Dales otros 5 minutos -

* * *

De vuelta en el laboratorio.

- ¿Walter? - Astrid se acerca al anciano – Encontré comida en la cocina. Es jamón spam. Le puse algunos condimentos que tienen buen sabor. Tal vez tenemos que comer algo –

Walter mira - Puedo comer solo. Tenemos que trabajar -

- No, tenemos que comer y descansar un rato -

- ¡tu no entiende lo que está en juego aquí! -

- Entiendo perfectamente. Tenemos que salvar al mundo, como necesitábamos para salvarlo hace 20 años. Es por eso que yo envíe a mi papá lejos, y por lo que sé ahora está muerto y probablemente vivió el resto de su vida pensando que morí. Así que lo entiendo. Tu tiene que comer y callarte Walter -

El científico asiente - Todos hicimos sacrificios, lo siento querida –

* * *

- ¿Qué tenemos? - Windmark se impacienta - Tenemos cámaras de seguridad por todas partes y ¿nadie ha visto al agente Fringe? -

Él esta quieto, con las manos detrás de él. La habitación está llena de agentes y leales que trabajan a su alrededor.

- Ella es mi agente. Debemos la localizarla y traerla para interrogarla –

Broyles dice - Que mis agentes hagan su trabajo, es crímenes entre nativos -

- Usted me ha fallado Phillip. Deje de hacerme preguntas y vaya a casa –

- Tenemos una coincidencia - Un agente grita.

- ¿Dónde? -

- Este, sector 26 Una cámara capto el rostro. -

- ¿Está sola? -

- No, un hombre que está con ella -

- Sácala - Windmark ordena.

- Déjame hacer el arresto. Ella es nativa -

- No, es una traidora - Windmark casi sonríe - Utilicen toda la fuerza -

* * *

Peter y Etta está caminando de nuevo al laboratorio.

- ¿Está seguro de que no podemos robar un coche? - Dice Peter - Estoy cansado de caminar -

- Caminar es mejor -

Desde la esquina de las patrullas callejeras aparecen, por encima de ellos el helicóptero.

- Agente de Fringe ¡ríndase ahora! - Un leal grita.

Peter pone la mano en el hombro de Etta - Hay demasiados contra nosotros -

- Está bien -

* * *

Rápidamente Peter y Etta son arrestados y puestos en la parte trasera de un camión de la policía.

- Por favor, dime que tienes un plan - Etta le pregunta a su padre.

- Todavía no. Pero tenemos unos minutos, ¿no? -

- Ellos nos van a matar... o por lo menos un intentarlo - comenta Etta - Si nos llevan de nuevo a cuarteles Fringe. Tengo amigos allí, rebelde s. Tal vez es hora de luchar-

El camión se detiene violentamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -

- No lo sé - Etta pone su oreja contra la puerta -. Alguien está abriendo la puerta -

- Quédate detrás de mí - dice Peter. La puerta se abre.

- Tenía un presentimiento de que eran ustedes quienes fueron arrestados - Olivia le dice a Peter con un gran sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Olivia! –

**Continuara…**

* * *

No tengo ninguna excusa por la demora, lo siento.

Por favor, déjame un comentario (o díganme lo mala que soy por tomar tanto tiempo)

El siguiente capítulo de la batalla final.

Ve y lee **DETECTIVE FAUSTO webcomic**, que nunca se retrasa, curiosamente.


	8. Seremos libres

- Olivia - Peter salta del camión para besar a su esposa.

- Oh Peter - Lo abraza - Ha pasado tanto tiempo -

- ¿Dónde estabas?! - Peter le pregunta

- Te lo explicaré más tarde, tenemos que irnos - Olivia le quita las esposas. Mira a Etta - ¿Eres tu ... He oído tu nombre en la radio ... Agente Etta como en ...? -

- Sí mamá, soy Henrietta -

- Oh - Olivia no puede contener las lágrimas - Te pareces a mi mamá cuando ella era joven –

- Sí, lo sé. Tía Rachel me dijo - Etta está llorando también.

- No dejes que te engañen las lágrimas, tu madre es un tipo duro, como he dicho - bromea Peter – Ejemplo: Detener todos los observadores - Peter puntos para el resto del convoy -. ¿Qué les hiciste? -

Los observadores están atrapados en algo que se ve como el ámbar, pero no del todo.

- Es Jalea ámbar - responde Olivia - como el ámbar, pero temporal, no hecho para a detener las grietas en el universo, simplemente atrapan personas -

- ¿Puede detener de helicópteros? - Etta está mirando el cielo - Porque aquí vienen -

- Salgamos de aquí - Se adentran en la ciudad.

* * *

Astrid mira el reloj casi una de la mañana. Ella no puede seguir el chequeo del software más tiempo. Bosteza y se queda mirando a Walter.

- Lo siento - dice - Necesito dormir un poco -

- Bien, Astrid. Puedes ir a la cama Estoy seguro de que la sala esta todavía están en el mismo lugar. -

- ¿Vas a seguir trabajando? -

- No eres mi niñera -

Astrid suspira - Sólo espero que Peter y Etta vuelvan pronto -

* * *

- ¿Sí? - Una mujer pregunta detrás de la puerta.

- Monika soy yo Etta -

Una mujer con el pelo corto y negro abre la puerta - Así que tú eres la causa de este desastre. Debí adivinar – La mujer sonríe, pero luego frunce el ceño cuando ella ve a Peter y Olivia detrás de Etta

- ¿Quiénes son? -

- Son... mi... ella es mi prima y su marido - Ella inventa una historia – No te preocupes son parte de la Resistencia -

- Entra entonces, antes de que una patrulla los vea –

* * *

La mujer los lleva a la habitación en el segundo piso. Ellos escuchan en el exterior patrullas, que están buscando para ellos.

- Lo siento, tenía que mentir - Etta les dice cuando están solos - yo no creo que ella me creería si le dijera que son mis padres -

- Está bien - Olivia le dice a su hija - Estoy feliz de que estemos juntos otra vez -

Peter toma de las manos de Olivia - Lo siento mucho, te perdí -

- No me perdiste -

- ¿Dónde estabas? -

- En el otro lado. Sé que cerramos el puente, pero tuve la oportunidad de cruzar -

- ¿Estuviste ahí todo este tiempo? -

- Sí, fue extraño Lincoln y Fauxlivia casaron, tienen un hijo. Es un científico. Me pase los últimos 20 años en la vaina criogénica -

- Lo siento - interrumpe Etta - ¿Dónde estabas de nuevo? -

- Del otro lado - Olivia responde.

- ¿Del otro lado dónde? ¿Canadá? -

- Oh, sí, me dijiste que los observadores borraron todo sobre el equipo Fringe -

- Entonces, ¿qué me he perdido? -

Peter sonríe - ¿Quieres escuchar una historia de curiosa amor? -

* * *

- Así que... eso es todo - Peter deja de hablar - Ahora sabes la historia completa -

- He oído rumores acerca de otro mundo, pero como he dicho nada en los registros -

Etta camina alrededor de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. - ¿Así que eres de otro universo -

Peter asiente.

- ¿Y usted tenía poderes? -

- No era la Mujer Maravilla, pero sí tenía habilidades. -

Etta toma un respiro - Creo que yo también tengo -

- ¿Qué es exactamente? - Olivia le pregunta con preocupación

- Los observadores pueden leer tu mente -

- Sí, Septiembre lo hizo a mí la primera vez que lo vi - comenta Peter

- Pero puede ser agresivos, hasta el punto de leer todos tus secretos y recuerdos. Cosas que no me acuerdo, pero están en lo profundo de su subconsciente. Lastima tu cerebro y te pueden matar –

- Sí, hemos perdido a gente de la misma manera - Olivia dice - Así que me imagino. Ellos no te pueden leer -

- No, no pueden - Etta responde - ¿El Cortexiphan? ¿Lo pasaste a mi? -

- Sí - suspira - Olivia. ¿Te ha ... No sé cómo preguntar... La mayoría de los niños Cortexiphan con habilidades activas tenía problemas ... Tuve problemas para conectar con la gente, con el mundo -

- ¿Qué quieres saber mamá? -

- ¿Fuiste feliz? Durante mucho tiempo en mi vida, yo no fui feliz por el Cortexiphan. Y sé que no estábamos allí para ti, y el mundo es horrible allá afuera, pero no me gusta la idea que tu vida fue arruinada por algo que yo te di -

- No mamá - Etta detiene su madre -. Mis habilidades me ayudaron a sobrevivir Sabiendo que eras especial me hacía sentir mejor mientras yo estaba creciendo. Tía Rachel me dijo un millón de veces -

- Um... ¿y qué más se puede hacer? - Peter cuestiona.

- Puedo sanar más rápido y tengo una mayor tolerancia al dolor -

- Bueno no quiero ponerlo a prueba. Vamos a mantener a salvo -

- Muy bien por mí - Olivia le dice - Y deberíamos dormir un poco -

* * *

A las 3 de la mañana Walter está solo en el laboratorio. Ve una vez más las mínimas modificaciones en la máquina que hizo Bell.

- Así fue como lo hiciste Bell, bastardo magnífico - Se dice a sí mismo - Ahora vamos a hacer unos cuantos cambios –

* * *

Peter se despierta. Él ve la luz de la mañana entrar por la ventana, y Olivia de pie junto a ella.

- Buenos días -

Olivia se da la vuelta y sonríe - Buenos días -

- ¿Has dormido en absoluto? -

- Nop - Olivia niega con la cabeza - Yo estuve en sueño criogénico durante 20 años. Mi cuerpo no siente deseos de descansar. ¿Y tú? -

- Bueno, yo estaba atrapado en una posición de pie durante 20 años. Necesitaba dormir -

- Ella tambien - Olivia apunta a Etta durmiendo en la otra cama. - Es difícil de creer que es la misma niña -

Etta se despierta y ve a su padres mirarla. Se siente raro, después de tantos años persiguiendo un sueño, para finalmente conseguirlo.

- Hola - ella dice - Uhm ... Entonces ... ¿desayuno? -

Alguien llama a la puerta.

- Etta ¡Abran! -

El agente Fringe se pone su zapatos y abre la puerta -. ¿Qué te pasa, Monika? -

- ¿Quiénes son? - Ella señala a Peter y Olivia con una pistola - Allison ¡sube hasta aquí! -

- ¡Vaya! - Peter se aleja de la pistola - ¡Tranquila niña! -

- Te dije que ellos están conmigo - Etta dice - puedes confiar en ellos -

Otra mujer joven con el pelo rojo entra en la habitación.

- Los observadores se mueven en los guetos, en busca de alguien. Y a ellos nunca he visto antes en el cuadrante. Deduje -

- Así ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que los hace tan especial? - La pistola todavía en apuntándoles- Si voy a arriesgar mi culo para protegerlos, es mejor que sean malditamente importante -

- Ellos son el equipo Fringe original - Etta confiesa. Las mujeres miran con incredulidad - Es cierto. Son ellos -

- Etta, el equipo Fringe está muerto -

- No, estamos muy vivos - Peter dice con una sonrisa - y más que dispuestos a derrotar a los observadores -

- Sí, claro, ustedes son _El_ equipo Fringe. Linda historia que no se puede corroborar -

- Incluso si no nos creen - Olivia se cruza de brazos - Los observadores nos están buscando con desesperación, porque tienen miedo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vieron con miedo? -

Las mujeres pusieron sus armas hacia abajo - Te diré qué. No voy a echarlos, todavía. Pero es mejor tener un plan de escape, porque no pondre en peligro la revolución por dos personas -

- Llama Nina Sharp - Etta salta de nuevo en la conversación.

- ¡¿Nina?! - Peter se sorprende de oír hablar de ella - Sí llamaNina Sharp, ella nos conoce -

- No podemos -

- ¡Sí podemos! - El agente Fringe dice a las mujeres - Espera aquí - Salen de la sala dejando Peter y Olivia.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? - Olivia le pregunta a Peter, haciendolo reír a - ¿Qué? -

- Etta me preguntó lo mismo anoche - Él le dice - De todos modos, sólo nos queda esperar a ver si se acuerda de nosotros Nina -

- Broyles me recuerda - Olivia se sienta - lo vi primer cuando crucé aquí -

- Sí, Etta me dijo que aún es el jefe de la división Fringe -

El edificio tiembla.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -

Peter mira al exterior - están enviando más personas -

- Nos están cazando... otra vez - Olivia respira profundo - ¿Puede Walter encender la máquina? -

- Necesita el libro que recuperaramos - Peter se cruza de brazos - Tal vez podamos enviarle un fax - bromea - Pero él necesita mi ayuda para encontrar otra fuente de energía –

- ¿En vez de mí? -

- No voy a usar mi esposa como una batería -

- Gracias - ella le sonríe - así que todavía tenemos que cruzar la ciudad... Hemos estado en esta situación antes. Esta vez no podemos fallar -

- Oye - Allison entra - Tenemos Sharp en la línea -

* * *

- ¡Dios mío! Eres tú - Nina Sharp observa a Peter y Olivia en su pantalla - Cuando perdí el contacto con el Agente Foster y Etta, pensé lo peor -

- Es una larga historia de Nina, pero estamos contentos de verte -

- Así que todas las tropas que están enviando, es por tu ustedes -

- Sí. Pero puedes ir a ayudar a Walter y Astrid. Se encuentran en el edificio de William Bell, construyó un laboratorio secreto -

- Oh... yo sé donde está - Nina afirma - Ponme de nuevo con Monika y Allison, esta conexión tiene poco tiempo -

* * *

-Estoy empezando a preocuparme, Peter y Etta deberían haber vuelto ya - Astrid dice.

- Es temprano, seguramente están en camino. Ven, ayúdame -

- Yo estaba tratando de que las comunicaciones funcionen de nuevo -

- Bueno, esto es más importante -

- ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? ¿Está tomando forma muestra su propia sangre? -

Astrid ve los tubos.

- Bell nunca tuvo la intención de utilizar Amphilicite, siempre tuvo en mente utilizar a Olivia - Walter comienza a explicar.

- De acuerdo - asintió Astrid - Sus poderes -

- Sí, pero no es como si puedieras conectarla como una batería. Él usó su ADN como una unidad de almacenamiento de memoria -

- ¿Qué? -

- Un ADN tiene capacidad de guardar terabytes de información, computación biomolecular... Bell tomó el ADN y construyó un código de computadora -

Astrid piensa por un momento - ¿Es así como la máquina funcionaba, sólo con Peter ... en la otra línea temporal ... tiempo... vaya, mi vida es confusa -

- Sí. Los observadores tienen una versión más avanzada de este concepto. Sus jeroglíficos, con la computación molecular tienen un enorme poder -

- Está bien, lo entiendo. Vamos a utilizar la información en su contra. ¿Qué quieres que haga? -

- Un sandwich -

- ¿Un sandwich? ¿Ahora quieren que yo prepare tu comida? -

- Sí, tengo que reemplazar mi sangre. ¡Rápido! -

- Ya voy - Astrid niega con la cabeza -. Me gustaba el Walter con menos cerebro, mejor -

* * *

- No hay rastro de ellos - Windmark se está impacientando A solas en su oficina. Espera a los informes.

- No, señor, pero nuestros hombres fueron liberados de la sustancia - El subordinado se refiere a la jalea de color ámbar que Olivia utiliza.

- tecnología que nadie en este planeta debe tener -

- Mantenemos la búsqueda sector por sector. No serían tan estúpidos como para esconderse en los ghettos -

- Muestra un poco de iniciativa, tiene el control. Hablaré con nuestros superiores -

* * *

Phillip Broyles está esperando pacientemente en su coche. Esta a una cuantas cuadras lejos del Ministerio de Defensa.

- Señor - Un joven de la división Fringe se mete en el coche - Windmark dijo que va con sus superiores -

- Gracias chico, ve a casa -

- Pero, señor… -

- Ve a casa, sé que tienes una familia quienes quieren que estés bien -

El observador sale del edificio, entra en su coche y se aleja. Broyles le sigue de cerca.

* * *

Nina Sharp dio órdenes a sus diferentes contactos con la resistencia. Sabía que gracias al regreso del equipo de Fringe, una revolución es inevitable, pero no está segura de cuánto tiempo va a durar.

Está en camino para encontrarse con Walter, cuando un grupo de Observadores de la detuvo.

- Miss Nina Sharp. ¿Va a alguna parte? -

- Tengo una cita -

- Considérala cancelada -

- Es una cita muy importante -

- Tengo órdenes... ¡Tráigalo! - Le grita a sus subordinados externos. Ruedan un bloque de ámbar con William Bell en ella. Nina se le queda mirando.

- Creo que lo conocía -

- En otra vida -

- Windmark quiere que sacarlo de allí. Tan pronto como sea posible -

- ¿Cómo? -

- No lo se Sharp, es por eso que usted está a cargo del Ministerio de la Ciencia - El Observador dice con desprecio - y asegúrese de que no sangre o algo así, alguien le cortó mano -

* * *

- Prestar atención, obedecer y servir - Los Observadores comienza su discurso ante la multitud - Sólo pedimos 3 simples cosas: atención, obedecer y servir -

Sus lacayos caminan entre la gente, para asegurarse de que todo el mundo está prestando atención.

- Anoche, un agente Fringe nos traicionó; ella rompió la tregua, el contrato implícito que tenemos. Ella fue arrestada y entonces… -

Muestra un poco de rabia, pero recupera su postura -…Dos personas le ayudaron. Y todos ellos están todavía aquí. Así que si alguien sabe algo, hable ahora -

El observador espera a que alguien de un paso adelante.

- Está bien. Iniciar el protocolo de exploración -

- ¡Oye! ¡No sabemos nada! - Un nativo le grita - ¡Déjanos en paz! -

Un leal le golpea en las piernas haciéndole caer de rodillas -. Vamos a empezar con esto -

* * *

- Podemos tomar "Formación" e ir alrededor de dos puestos de control - Etta señal en el mapa holograma.

- ¿calle Formación? Los observadores son malos para nombrar calles - bromea Peter.

- Escucha Nina Sharp envío algunos peces gordos - Etta dice a sus padres - La gente está dispuesta a luchar, podemos correr la voz de que el equipo Fringe está de vuelta. El primer grupo que se defendió, aquí mismo en territorio observadores -

- No somos superhéroes, Henrietta - Olivia dice

- Y nuestro plan es deshacerse de los observadores sin pelear - Peter continúa - Personas ya murieron porque les pedimos que lucharan -

- Tiene razón - dice Allison también.

- Hay 32 bloqueos entre este edificio y el laboratorio de Williams Bells ¿Cómo van a llegar hasta allí? -

- Tenemos asuntos más importantes - La otra chica dice - Los observadores están comenzando un protocolo de exploración agresiva. Uno a uno, los nativos están siendo escaneados -

- ¿Qué? - Etta reacciona primero - Una gran cantidad de rebeldes están aquí, van a matarlos antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de luchar de nuevo -

- Se pone peor, ellos tienen su nombre y fotos en los ciclos. Todos ustedes son enemigos # 1 -

Peter y Olivia se miran entre sí. Olivia asintió - Han pasado 20 años, vamos a darles lo que quieren -

Peter sonríe – Llamemos a Astrid -

* * *

Astrid sigue tratando de arreglar el sistema de comunicación del laboratorio. Ella prueba varias redes - ¡Creo que ya lo tengo! - Sonríe cuando por fin puede ver la transmisión observadores - No se actualiza el sistema en 20 años - le dice a Walter pero él la ignora. - Oh oh, hay un anuncio público... ¿Peter Bishop es buscado? Ellos ya saben que estamos de vuelta -

- Debemos trabajar bajo el supuesto de que no van a volver - Walter ni siquiera da la vuelta cuando lo dice.

Astrid va a decir algo, pero una alarma suena - Recuerdo ese sonido, alguien nos está llamando - Agente Farnsworth responde.

- Hola Astrid - Es Peter en la pantalla

- ¡Oh! tú estás bien, ¿verdad? -

- Sí, estoy atrapado en un cuadrante, rodeado de observadores, lo mismo de siempre – Sonríe

- ¿Y Etta? -

- Ella está bien. Y tengo una sorpresa para ti -

- Hola Astrid - Olivia aparece en la pantalla.

Astrid se queda boquiabierta - ¡Olivia! ¡Walter ven aquí! Oh, estoy tan feliz de verte -

- Yo también -

Walter se acerca - Hurm ... Me alegro de verte - y él continúa con su trabajo -. ¿Tienen el libro con los jeroglíficos? -

- Sí, estamos se los enviamos -

- Hurm bien... – Walter se va.

- Él esta... bajo mucha presión - Astrid se disculpa por él.

- De todas formas, escucha Astrid - Peter vuelve a los negocios - Nina Sharp es parte de la resistencia, está enviando ayuda a su edificio. Nada grande, pero necesitamos que estés lista y ayudar con las comunicaciones -

- Era exactamente lo que estaba pensando - Astrid afirma

- El plan es sacudir la apatía del mundo y darles un poco de coraje -

* * *

- Prestar atención, obedecer y servir - Los observadores continuar su trabajo sucio - Podemos parar esto si alguien sólo habla y nos dan una pista. Somos compasivos y comprensivos ... -

- ¡Oye! – Alguien grita en el fondo y la gente se da vuelta para ver quién es -. ¿ me buscabas? - Etta Bishop se para orgullosa delante del enemigo - Aquí estoy -

- Atrápenla - Los observadores órdenes. La gente alrededor de Etta se hace un lado.

- ¡Oye! Me están buscando a mí también - Olivia se encuentra en una azotea del coche - ¿Me extrañaste? -

Una persona la mira y recuerda el vídeo de hace años. - ¿No es ella la mujer de? - Susurra a el mismo y observa la situación - ¡Sí! - Grita y la gente lo sigue.

- No sé cómo sobrevivieron, pero te vas a morir aquí hoy - El observador le dice - ¡¿Me has oído?! -

- ¡Alto y claro! -

Una explosión detrás de los observadores los golpea. Peter, Monika y Allison dirigir a un grupo de la revolución.

- ¡Vamos! -

* * *

- Los insurgentes están tomando el control del sector norte cuadrante - un leal informa a su superior - ¿Deberíamos llamar a Windmark? -

- Ya lo he intentado, no contesta - Un observador responde - Emite una alarma -

* * *

_- Nosotros, en el Ministerio de Defensa está aquí para protegerte_ _-_ La propaganda vídeo comienza de nuevo. El metro, las tiendas, las escuelas y sobre todo en los guetos hay pantallas gigantes para repetir los mensajes de los observadores -. _Manténganse adentro de sus casas, respetar a tus funcionarios, no_ _levantamiento_ _será tolerado…. -_

La pantalla se queda en negro por un segundo.

- Hola mundo - Peter sonríe a la cámara - Perdón por interrumpir el mensaje de nuestros amos. Pero esto es mas importantes, soy Peter Bishop, y te estoy diciendo ahora es el momento de luchar. ¿No crees? Mira -

Cambian las imágenes de vídeo de la pelea en la que los observadores fueron a sacados del sector.

- ¿Ven? Seremos libres - Peter se ponen serio - Repite conmigo: ¡Seremos libres, seremos libres! Seremos libres -

La transmisión termina y vuelve a la alarma. Pero las personas que lo vieron ahora están cantando.

* * *

En la sede nueva insurgencia.

Peter termina su mensaje y se apaga la cámara. Monika y Alli le saludan.

- Eso es inspirador - uno de ellas entonces dice.

- Sí. Espero que sí - Se levanta - ¿Como esta todo el mundo ahí fuera? -

- Quieren verte, Olivia y Etta. No puedo creer que alguien se levantaron contra los observadores -

La casa está llena de gente esperando para recibir instrucciones, otros ya están patrullando afuera para ver si los observadores regresan.

Olivia está ayudando explicando cómo la bomba jalea ámbar funciona a algunos de los nuevos insurgentes. Con el éxito de su primera misión de la gente esta emocionada y lista para tomar el control de su ciudad.

- ¿Y si vuelven? ¿Qué pasa si ahora mismo se están reuniendo fuerzas y marchar de nuevo a aplastarnos? - Un joven asustar empieza a temblar.

- Vamos a luchar de nuevo - Olivia le dice:

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? -

- No por mucho tiempo - Olivia lo mira con la empatía natural que tiene - Tenemos un plan, no tendremos que luchar durante mucho más tiempo -

- Lo suficiente para que ellos languidecen - Etta se acerca - Lo suficiente para que dejen de matar a nuestra gente -

Peter entra en la habitación y causa la alegría de la gente. Él asiente con la cabeza a los insurgentes, luego mira a Olivia y Etta y sabe que puede hacerlo. No es imposible.

- ¡Seremos libres! - Una mujer grita - Seremos libres - Todos empiezan a cantar – Seremos libres -

* * *

Phillip Broyles esta afuera de la casa Windmark. Él se aparco a pocos metros de distancia, pero él puede ver todo. Él recibe una llamada

- ¿Sí? -

- Señor, es Singer -

- ¿Qué está pasando? -

- Señor, algunos insurgentes tomaron todo un sector. Y los informes están llegando en que está sucediendo en todo el mundo. Al igual que lo hizo hace muchos años atrás -

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -

- Señor... yo... me voy a unir con ellos-

- Ten cuidado - Broyles cuelga. Él s relee el reporte de su tableta. No hay signos de movimiento, no hay marcasde energía. Casi parece como si Windmark fue a casa a dormir la siesta. Le molesta a Broyles; el observador dijo que iba a comunicarse con sus superiores, el agente asumió que Windmark se comunicaría con el futuro. Él decide entrar en la casa.

El lugar esta en la oscuridad, de repente una luz se enciende.

- Me tenías que seguir Phillip - Windmark esta solo bebiendo agua.

- Dijo a los otros que iba a reportar con sus superiores en lugar que está borracho -

El observador toma otro sorbo de agua -. Sí, mis superiores. ¿Quién _creen que_ son? -

- Alguien del futuro. La gente que te envió aquí -

Windmark termina su bebida -. Oh el futuro. El futuro siempre estará ahí, siempre un mañana. Pero no para nosotros -

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -

- No hay nadie allá Phillip. Jodimos con el tiempo. Mi mundo no existe más -

- Conozco la contaminación... -

- No fue la contaminación, la física, la ley del Universo. Pensamos que podíamos mantener un portal abierto, mantener nuestra sociedad en una burbuja. No funcionó -

- Así que... no queda nadie. ¿Usted es la autoridad superior? -

- Sí, a mí ya los otros generales en este mundo miserable. ¿Quieres saber lo mejor? Desde hace 20 años que hemos estado guardando el secreto de nuestros semejantes-

- ha estado engañando a su propio pueblo -

- Sí, es muy difícil de hacer cuando tu gente puede leer la mente. Pero ellos obedecen, no entran en la mente de un superior. Y durante 20 años los hemos mantenido distraídos ... - Windmark se levanta con torpeza - Decirles que estamos encontrando una manera de reproducir -

- No hay observadores mujeres -

- Bien, tenemos científicos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Apenas puedo recordar que tan tranquilo... era sostener a un bebé - El observador casi sonrie- Soy más viejo de lo que parezco -

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? -

- Me agradas Phillip, eres un hombre de honor. Sin embargo, tu equipo Phillip - Enciende una pantalla que muestra el video de la pelea - Voy a matarlos, y estoy empezando contigo -

-¡No! - Broyles dispara a Windmark pero sólo lo golpea en el hombro, el observador se encuentra ya en su mente.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Bueno, esta vez tengo una buena excusa, tuve un trabajo, pero era terrible en ello y renuncie.

De todos modos próximo capítulo en breve, se lo juros este fic va a terminar antes del estreno Fringe.

¡Deja un comentario! Por favor, las reviews me hacen escribir más rápido.

La única constante en mi vida... mi webcomic **DETECTIVE FAUSTO,** en **www**.**detectivefausto**.**com **


	9. Poder

Nina Sharp ve como su equipo de científicos nativos sacar a William Bell del ámbar.

- Segunda etapa: completada. Ahora inyección de adrenalina -

- Ugh - Bell reacciona a la inyección. Dos hombres lo mantienen abajo.

- William, estas en un lugar seguro - Nina le pone la mano en el pecho. - Cálmate -

- Nina, por supuesto, tu siempre encuentras tu camino a posiciones de poder -

La mujer suspira. – Llévenlo a la sala de recuperación. Lo voy a interrogar después -

* * *

- Han pasado dos horas - Etta dice a sus padres - Hemos iniciado una revolución y necesitamos seguir adelante -

Se encuentran en una azotea mirando sobre el cuadrante, los observadores no parecen volver.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -

- Ir al siguiente barrio - Etta señala a su izquierda - Estoy segura de que más personas tienen que ser liberadas -

Peter y Olivia se miran brevemente el uno al otro - Etta, como te dije, queremos que la gente esté lista para tomar el control de nuevo, pero no quiero pelear a muerte -

- La máquina se librará de los Observadores - Olivia comenta.

Etta niega con la cabeza - Está bien, entiendo que esta casi listo, pero crear una "burbuja" para detener a los observadores, ¿cómo nos ayuda eso? -

- Se va a poner una barrera entre nuestro mundo y el de ellos -

- ¿Y los que queden detrás? - Etta indaga aún más - ¿qué? ¿Vamos a empujar a través de un portal o qué? -

- Sí, les estamos desterrando - Olivia dice pero mira a Peter, él está voltea a otro lado - ¿Peter? -

- William Bell teorizó que con la máquina se puede destruir también -

- Matarlos a todos - Olivia frunce el ceño - Ese es el plan B, ¿verdad? -

Peter no responde.

- ¿Peter? -

- Tengo que hablar con Walter, en persona -

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Windmark? - Un observador pide a sus compañeros. - Necesitamos directivas -

La sala de control del Ministerio de Defensa está llena de observadores y leales.

- Estamos perdiendo el control sobre los cuadrantes, con o sin Windmark Tenemos que actuar. -

* * *

- Bien, yo soy el segundo al mando. Bloquea a todos los sectores... manda a las tropas, haremos un ejemplo de ellos -

- ¿Te siente mejor? - Nina le pregunta a un preso William Bell.

- ¿Las esposas son necesarios? -

- Sí, lo siento - Nina le dice.

- ¿Crees que estoy loco? -

- Sé que estás loco. El cortexiphan que se usaste para tratar el cáncer, provocó un desequilibrio mental. Arruino los químicos en su cerebro -

- Uh ... Y sin embargo veo el mundo con tanta claridad que tú -

Nina frunce el ceño cuando escucha eso. Ella sale de la habitación - Por favor, desconecta las cámaras y micrófonos -

Ella ordena a un técnico - ¿Está usted segura? los observadores no ... -

- Los observadores están ocupados con la insurgencia. Hazlo -

Entra en la habitación de nuevo -. Walter está en su viejo laboratorio arreglando la máquina. No puedo llegar en este momento, pero puedo contactar con él. Si puedes ayudar -

- ¿Por qué ayudarlo? Me cortó la mano - Bell dice - Walter es un tonto -

- No es el mismo Walter ... Los trozos de cerebro que te pidió que le quitaras, los tiene de vuelta. Él es él viejo Walter -

Bell sonríe - Entonces él sabe qué hacer -

- ¡Maldita sea Bell! Dime lo que viste en el futuro -

- El futuro ¿Crees que viajé al futuro? -

- Sí, como ellos -

- Tomé un vistazo -

- Dime la verdad, me debes aunque sea eso - Nina se enoja.

- El futuro cambia, las posibilidades infinitas. Una de esas posibilidades es el observadores -

- No son una posibilidad, ellos son una realidad. Invaden nuestro mundo -

Bell, asiente con la cabeza - Y por lo tanto, destruyeron su propio futuro. Es una paradoja -

- Pueden viajar fuera de la corriente del tiempo, podemos enviarlos de regreso -

- No, no pueden ... Y si Walter es un hombre completo otra vez, él lo sabe -

* * *

Astrid continúa enviando mensajes s por todo el mundo. Nina le dio a software ayudar a los otros países.

- ¡Walter! ¿Cómo se dice "libertad" en alemán? -

- Freiheit - Walter grita desde la otra habitación – Creo, estoy un poco oxidado en mis idiomas -

- Es asombroso ver que tantas culturas sobrevivieran a esta invasión. -

Astrid sale de la computadora y va ver lo que Walter está haciendo - ¿Qué es eso? -

- Una jaula de Faraday y algo más - Walter parece más tranquilo - detalles faltan -

- Bueno, dime si necesitas ayuda -

- Gracias, querida -

Astrid camina hacia la puerta, pero se detiene - Oye ¿la máquina está funcionando bien? -

- Sí, le puedes decir que el mundo que hay esperanza, estamos casi listos -

* * *

- Escucha - Olivia le dice a los líderes de la revolución. Varios grupos están más que listos para moverse. - Nuestra prioridad es liberar a los barrios, ¿entienden? -

- Si - dicen todos.

- Como ustedes ya saben, balas no se detienen los observadores - Peter continúa - Tenemos estas armas cortesía del ministerio de ciencia. Todo con la más avanzada tecnología. Úsenlos sabiamente, no tenemos q muchos -

Etta ve a sus padres desde lejos.

- ¿Son realmente ellos? - Allison le pregunta - Tus padres, quiero decir -

- Sí que lo son. Una parte de mí quiere abrazarlos -

- ¿Y la otra mitad? -

- Reprocharles por haberme dejado sola durante tanto tiempo -

- Oye - Allison sonríe a Etta - Los tienes de rtegreso, muchos de nosotros no podemos decir lo mismo -

- ¡Ya vienen! - Un hombre llega corriendo a la habitación. - Los observadores están llegando desde el oeste -

- Están haciendo exactamente lo que pensábamos - Peter les dice. - Vamos a defender ese sector -

* * *

Las tropas de observadores entran en el sector cercano. Están derribando las vallas.

- Quédense en sus residencias, obedezcan…quédense en sus residencias - El mensaje se repite en los altavoces.

Las tropas marchan en el medio de la calle, lentamente. Los rebeldes están dentro de las pequeñas casas. Ocultos y esperando la señal.

- Algo está mal - El observador teniente dice – lean rápidamente cualquier persona cerca -

De repente, un fuerte sonido horrible es lanzado contra los observadores, provocándoles sangrado en los oídos. Luego la resistencia ataca.

Otra batalla tiene lugar en los barrios. El enemigo trata de ocultarse detrás de las casas, pero todas las personas que se vieron obligadas a vivir allí, los repelen.

- ¡Avancen! – El teniente grita a sus hombres - ¡Nosotros somos más, tenemos ventaja! -

Olivia y Peter se acercar sigilosamente detrás de ellos y lanzan una bomba de jelly ámbar. La mayoría de los observadores se quedan atascados en la sustancia. Incluyendo el teniente

- ¡Retirada! - Uno de los observadores grita a los pocos aliados que quedan.

* * *

Una familia en Paraguay está pegada a la televisión. Su vecino les contó que un extraño mensaje fue transmitido temprano ese día, algo acerca de una revolución.

En su ciudad hay sólo un puñado de observadores, y durante toda la mañana han estado patrullando las calles, repitiendo la propaganda.

Justo cuando la familia está cansada de ver lo mismo videos instructivos. Algo ocurre.

- Mi nombre es Peter Bishop. Estoy ayudando a liberar a mi ciudad de los observadores, yo y miles de personas s - la fuente de vídeo es borrosa, es otro idioma, pero el mensaje es claro.

- Pero estoy aquí para decirles, que no tienen que luchar. Estén listos, no tengan miedo, y seremos libres –

La señal se corta. La familia se queda sin habla en medio de la sala. El mensaje se repite en todo el mundo.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? - Olivia le pregunta a su marido – Es una fea cortada - Se toca la cabeza.

- Pero es sólo un corte - Peter limpiar la herida - Somos soldados ahora -

- Siempre lo fuimos -

Se quedan en silencio, melancólicos. – Eres un gran líder Peter, exactamente lo que este mundo necesita -

- Gracias, pero no te acostumbres. Una vez que esto termine me jubilo -

Peter hace sonreír Olivia

- ¿Tal vez una pequeña casa al lado de un lago? -

- No sé, los lagos no se llevan muy bien conmigo –

- Nuestra hija adulta nos puede visitar -

- Sí... ¿por cierto dónde está ella? – Peter mira a su alrededor.

- La vi fuera, voy a buscarla -

* * *

Etta da un paseo por el campo de batalla. Todos los observadores y leales que quedaron vivos fueron capturados. De los demás los cuerpos están siendo removidos del lugar. Algunos de los seres humanos fueron asesinados también.

Las personas ayudan a darles una despedida apropiada.

Etta ve a un gato cojeando.

- Minino - dice - Ven aquí, no voy a hacerte daño -

El gato maúlla, pero va cojeando en una casa.

- Diablos, yo sólo quiero ayudarte - Etta le sigue - En serio, me encantan los animales -

Ella entra en la casa, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con un observador herido, escondido en la oscuridad.

- Me encantan los animales también - El observador tiene el gato en su regazo. Etta analiza la situación - Adelante pide ayuda -

La agente Fringe toma un paso atrás, ella desearía tener su un arma con ella. Ve la hemorragia que tiene el Observador; en la cabeza y el torso..

- ¿Por qué no puedo leerte? - El observador dice.

- Cállate, monstruo - Etta da la vuelta para conseguir a alguien que lo espose, pero el observador utiliza toda su fuerza para atacar. Él salta y cae sobre ella.

- ¡Dime! -

- ¡Suéltame! -

Fuera Olivia está buscando a su hija y escucha el altercado.

- ¿Por qué no te puedo leer?! - El observador está mostrando emociones, está enojado - ¡¿POR QUÉ?! -

- Soy especial - Etta lucha escapar de las garras del observador.

- ¿Eres uno de nosotros? - El observador está desangrando - ¿Vas a darnos ... hijos? -

- Lo siento, calvo - Etta le da una patada duro en la entrepierna - ¡Pero no te daré nada! - Ella se pone de pie.

- Entonces muere - El observador herido saca su arma y le dispara.

- ¡Etta! - Olivia dispara al observador, pero su muy tarde la agente está en el suelo. La bala la empujó contra la pared de ladrillo. Su madre corre a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? -

- N. .. No - Etta está presionando a su lado con una mano - Oh, me duele mucho -

- Déjame ver - Olivia ve la herida - Estás sangrando -

- Creo que es hora de usar esos poderes que te presumí antes, ¿eh? - Etta se sienta con la ayuda de Olivia - Ugh -

- ¿Cuántas veces te has curado antes? -

- Dos veces, uno era un corte de papel. Algo me dice esto es más grande que un corte de papel -

- Deja de hacer bromas y no te muevas -

- Lo siento, supongo papá ha contagiado me su sentido del humor - Etta dice a su mamá - Augh -

- Dame la mano - Olivia órdenes Etta

- ¿Has hecho esto antes? -

- No mientras está conciente, yo estaba…bueno…muerta - Olivia ve cómo Etta está sosteniendo con la otra mano, la bala que utiliza como gargantilla.

- Esa bala me mató, esa bala salvó al mundo -

Etta sonríe - El mundo necesita que lo salven de nuevo -

- Concéntrate - Olivia aferra la mano de su hija – Respira y concéntrate -

Olivia recuerda todas las veces que Walter le dio el mismo discurso – puedes hacerlo -

Etta controla su respiración, ella se siente caliente por dentro, se siente confiada, segura. - Había olvidado lo que se siente que tu verdadera madre te cuide –

Olivia sonríe – Estoy tan contenta de tenerte otra vez -

Etta está a punto de decir algo, pero en cambio ella grita - ¡Oh quema! -

Olivia ve las heridas – Se ha cerrrado -

Se levantan del piso - ¿Puedes caminar? -

- Si... mamá. Puedo - Etta ve la Observador muerto – Lo mataste -

- Tuve que -

- He matado antes, mamá - Etta ve a su madre en busca de aprobación.

- Creciste en un mundo hostil, estoy segura de que estabas haciendo lo que era mejor -

- Sí, vamonos -

* * *

- Srta. Nina Sharp - Windmark entrar en la oficina.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Si se trata de William Bell. Debo decirle que ha perdido por completo la razón. No pudimos interrogarlo -

- Yo ya pase por su habitación. Traté de leer su mente, un lugar muy caótico... ... tanto conocimiento -

- ¿Qué hiciste? -

- Yo lo maté, finalmente termine con su miseria -

- No -

- ¿Todavía leal? Admirable -

- No, yo no... -

- Srta. Sharp - Windmark descansa su manos en la silla de ruedas de Nina - Sólo puedo imaginar todos los secretos que tiene en su cabeza -

- ¡Aléjate de mí! -

- ¿Saben cuánto has manipulado sus vidas? ¿Olivia sabe que la única razón por la que consiguió el trabajo en la división Fringe fue por tu culpa? Todas esas conspiraciones -

Nina mira hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ahora dime lo que necesito saber! -

- ¡No! -

* * *

- No sé donde no esta Windmark - Los observadores tienen una videoconferencia con las otras regiones.

- Está a cargo de la región noreste, la rebelión de los nativos se está generando allí. Exigimos una solución -

El muro es una pantalla con todos los observadores de alto mando de las otras regiones.

- Tengo una solución - Windmark se presenta ante el panel -. Sé dónde están, y yo podría encontrar la respuesta al problema de la reproducción -

El observador se acerca a la computadora y muestra al resto un archivo.

- Agente de Etta, el comienzo de nuestro origen -

- ¿Por qué es especial? -

- Ella tiene habilidades similares a nosotros, si la atrapamos, podríamos tener la clave para crear una nueva generación -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - El sur de África comandante pregunta.

- He leído una rebelde en de alto rango y sé lo que están planeando. Tenemos que pararlos -

* * *

Peter, Olivia. Etta y algunos voluntarios atraviesan la ciudad de regreso al laboratorio de Bell. Más cerca de los guetos, es un caos, pero el resto de la ciudad, tranquila y esperando.

Tienen que rodear muchos puestos de control. Tiene que abandonar su automóvil y caminan las últimas cuadras.

- ¿Tenemos que tocar el timbre? -

- No, llamamos primero - dice Peter. Él usa un dispositivo que Nina envió - Astrid Hola ¿Puedes dejarnos entrar? -

- Están aquí - Astrid dice con una sonrisa. - Están fuera, los voy a dejar entrar - Ella va a la computadora a dejarlos entrar.

- Maldita sea - Walter se queda en su laboratorio - Pensé que podía hacer esto antes de que llegaran - Se dice a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, el grupo rebelde está esperando afuera.

- ¿Escuchan algo? - Allison pregunta a los demás.

Un proyectil se acerca rápidamente.

- ¡Al suelo! - Olivia grita. Cuando el polvo se asienta, q ven a los observadores que vienen en ellos.

La puerta se abre y los rebeldes entran en el edificio.

* * *

- Las alarmas se están volviendo locas - Astrid les dice.

- Sí, los observadores se encuentran fuera del edificio - Olivia le dice -. ¿Existen todavía vigilancia con cámaras exteriores? -

- Sí, te voy a mostrar el video en vivo - Astrid Trabaja rápido y pone el vídeo en la pantalla - aquí -

- Gracias Astrid - Olivia dice - Y estoy muy feliz de verte -

- Yo también – chocan las manos de manera discreta.

Los otros rebeldes se acercan a la pantalla para ver el mar de observadores que los rodean.

- Enviaron más aquí que a los barrios - comenta Monika - ¿Cómo supieron que estabamos aquí? -

- No lo sé, no me importa - Peter les dice - ¿Dónde está Walter? -

- Aún en la sala en la parte de arriba con la máquina -

- Bueno yo... -

Hay otro sonido un BOOM sónico y sacude el edificio

- Familia Bishop - Una voz fuerte dice fuera, es tan fuerte que el equipo de Fringe puede oír claramente – Denme a su hija Etta y ustedes viven. Tienes 2 minutos -

Todo en la habitación mira a Etta.

- No hay maldita manera - Peter dice sin dudarlo.

- No voy a dejar que te lleva - Olivia le dice.

- Yo tampoco - Allison dice demasiado, mientras que Monika sólo asiente con la cabeza.

- Gracias - Etta les dice.

- Un minuto y 30 segundos - Windmark les advierte – Ríndanse Bishops -

* * *

Peter y Olivia suben con Walter.

- ¡Walter! -

- Hijo - el científico sigue siendo serio - Olivia. Me alegro de verte de nuevo -

- Estaba pensando Walter, podemos tomar el poder de la electricidad de la ciudad, este edificio tiene una… -

- No hay necesidad de Peter, he encontrado una fuente de alimentación. Estoy listo para encender la máquina -

- ¿En serio? - Peter rie - Genial ¿Qué es? -

En ese momento otro ataque esta vez un impulso eléctrico pasa a través del edificio y las luces sea apagan.

- Cortaron la electricidad - Olivia dice. - ¿Cuánto tiempo la seguridad del edificio puede soportar sin electricidad? -

- Esa no es la cuestión; debemos abrir la escotilla en el techo, la máquina necesita ser elevada -

- El laboratorio de William tiene un generador en el sótano, es lo que mantuvo el lugar en funcionamiento durante años -

- Quédate aqui Walter y prepara todo -

* * *

Peter y Olivia bajan corriendo al sótano. Escuchan a los Observadores intentando entrar. Encuentran el generador.

Olivia mira el aparato - Está bien, ¿cómo hacemos que funcione de nuevo? -

- No tengo ni idea -

El edificio se sacude de nuevo.

- Está bien un generador convierte la energía mecánica en energía eléctrica. Obliga a la carga eléctrica, por lo general llevado por electrones;.a fluir a través de un circuito eléctrico externo -

Peter se cruza de brazos y mira al generador gigante naranja.

- Así que funciona con moléculas -

- Sí... - Peter ve a su esposa - No, ya te dije que no te usare como batería -

- No a mí -

* * *

- ¿Quieres que yo haga que? - Etta abre mucho los ojos - Soy un agente, sé cómo pelear, no trucos mágicos extraños -

Sus padres la llevaron al sótano.

- Es como lo hiciste antes. Concéntrate -

* * *

Arriba Astrid y Walter esperar.

- En el instante que tengamos energía de nuevo, abres la puerta Astrid -

- Lo tengo -

* * *

Etta está en contacto con el generador. Se concentra y se siente el calor de nuevo. Ella agitador de cabeza - Yo ... -

- Puedes hacerlo - Olivia le puso la mano sobre la mano de su hija.

Etta respira lentamente y se concentra de nuevo. Chispas salen de su dedo.

- Está funcionando - dice Peter.

* * *

- Bueno tenemos el poder - Astrid mueve la palanca para abrir las puertas de techo -. Y la máquina sube - ella empuja un botón y eleva el masivo dispositivo.

- Esta bien - Walter golpea a Astrid en la espalda dejándola inconciente. Luego la saca de la habitación – Lo siento -

* * *

Los observadores ven la luz edificación.

- Imposible - Windmark dice. - ¡Entren allí ahora! -

* * *

Peter, Olivia y Etta suben del sótano. - ¡Chicos! ¡Funciona! -

- Bien, porque están a punto de entrar - Allison dice - La primera puerta es cayó -

- Dame una pistola - Etta dice - Vamos a esperar a que ellos aquí - Ella está de pie junto a sus compañeros.

Peter ve Astrid inconsciente y corre hacia el otro piso.

- Astrid, ¿estás bien? -

- Ouch - La mujer se queja - Walter está ahí... -

- Walter ¿qué estás haciendo? - Peter grita - ¡Walter abre la puerta! - Ve a su padre a través de la ventana de la puerta. Walter está utilizando una jaula de Faraday.

- Tenía que ser yo; voy a ser la fuente del código funciona con mi ADN, me he inyectado a mí mismo con dosis de Cortexiphan puro -

- ¡No Walter! - Peter intenta abrir la puerta. – ¡Te matará! –

- Hijo, tengo un cerebro completo ahora, y puedo ver todo el daño que he hecho para el mundo... y otros -

Los observadores entran en el edificio. Etta, Olivia y los demás luchan contra ellos.

- Pero hiciste muchas cosas buenas también. Has salvado el mundo, gracias a ti conocí Olivia -

- Todo empezó conmigo y Bell. Atravesando universos, creando Cortexiphan, todos esos experimentos contra la naturaleza humana. Todo lo que hice a Olivia y los otros niños, lo mucho que lastime a tu madre -

- Aquí Peter - Astrid le da una palanca para forzar la puerta.

- Está bien si te sientes culpable, pero no tienes que sacrificarte - Peter sigue tratando de abrir la escotilla - Walter, podemos hacerlo de una manera diferente -

- No Peter - Una luz emerge desde el interior de la sala - Es genocidio Peter, estoy matando a toda una raza, Bell entendió el peso de esta acción. -

- ¡Nos invadieron primero! ¡Los observadores nos atacan primero! -

- Es un asesinato y yo no lo quiero en tu conciencia, querido hijo -

- Papá... detente - Peter tira la palanca y pone su mano en la ventana de la puerta - Papá -

- Está bien Peter, tuve una buena vida, hice y vi más cosas de las que mayoría de las personas en este mundo. Adiós -

Peter y Astrid dan un paso atrás y cubren sus ojos.

* * *

- ¿Qué es esa luz? - Uno de los observadores mira la parte superior del edificio.

- Es nuestro fin - susurra Windmark.

La luz se intesifica. Sube al cielo y luego se expande por la ciudad, el país y el mundo.

Los observadores son destruidos, y no es tenue, gritan y gritan antes de explotar en partículas de luz. Luego, el silencio en el mundo.

- Somos libres - Peter dice que cuando mira a su alrededor y no hay ningún observador -. Somos libres -

* * *

**Por concluir... **

El próximo capítulo será el epilogo.

¿Vieron que Walter mató a los observadores de la misma manera que mataron a septiembre?

¿Vieron que Olivia ayuda Etta a curarse como cuando era pequeña en el primer capítulo?

¡Oh si! ¡Pistas de la trama!

Por favor, déjame un comentario, por favor. Nadie ha dejado review :(

O lean mi webcomic "Detective Fausto", donde la diversión nunca termina.

**www**(**. **)**detectivefausto**(**.**)**com **


	10. En el final

- Tengan cuidado - Etta dice a los otros agentes. – Lo quiero a salvo -

- Etta, lo conocemos también - los agentes Fringe le responden - Foster es nuestro amigo también -

Tratan de rescatar a Simon Foster del ámbar.

- Él se va enojar de que se perdió la gran pelea - Etta sonríe.

Los otros agentes poner las conexiones en todo el ámbar.

- Aquí vamos, 1, 2, ¡3! -

El ámbar se licua y Foster es libre.

- Hola jefe - Etta dice - Bienvenido al nuevo mundo.

* * *

- Nina, despierta. Tienes un visitante - El enfermero sacude suavemente el hombro de Nina - Y necesitas tomar tu medicina -

La mujer abre los ojos - ¡Oh Phillip! -

- Hola Nina - El alto hombre esta una silla de ruedas - No te preocupes mi situación temporal, pero si juego unas carreras de aquí a la cafetería –

- Yo pense que estabas muerto... - Nina se pone emocional.

- Windmark me dejó vivir -

- ¿Por qué? -

- No lo sé, tal vez después de todo si le agradaba-

* * *

Astrid camina en círculos en la estación de autobuses. Los aeropuertos y los vuelos comerciales no están listos para funcionar de nuevo.

El autobús finalmente llega.

- Tía Jenna - Astrid levanta las manos - ¡ Por aquí! -

La anciana mira a su sobrina en estado de shock total - Mi niña, te ves igual -

- Es difícil de explicar -

- El mundo era un lugar muy extraño por los últimos 20 años. Estoy tan feliz de verte -

- Tía... tengo que saber... ¿Fue papá ... - Astrid no termina la frase - Me dijo por teléfono que él falleció y quería saber si -

- Chica, él sabía en su corazón que estabas a salvo – La anciana señora sonríe - Todos los días, me dijo, "está bien, ya verás" y tenía razón -

- Gracias tía Jenna -

- Ahora, ahora. No llore y ayúdeme a conseguir mi estuche de viaje -

Astrid se ríe - Sí tía -

Astrid espera a que el encargado le de la bolsa. Un hombre pasa y la empuja.

- ¡oye! -

- Oh, lo siento - El joven la mira y sonríe - No te había visto, estaba... mi mamá... su bolsa... y... ¿me estoy sonrojando? -

- No - Astrid no puede creer que este chico lindo se este poniendo nervioso a causa de ella.

- ¿Por qué... por qué te me haces familiar? -

- Oh, yo era buscada por los observadores -

- Wow ... soy Michael por cierto -

- Soy Astrid -

* * *

- El presidente Lee -

- La primera dama -

Altivia se sienta junto a su marido en su porche -. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -

- Lectura de memorándum-

- ¿Has visto a nuestro maravilloso hijo en las noticias? - Altivia muestra en una tableta la foto de Tyrone – Jefe de Ciencias promete mejores vacunas -

- Lo hará -

- Sí. -

Ven el horizonte - ¿Piensas en ellos? - Altivia pregunta – El otro Universo, ¿crees que salvaron su mundo? -

- Estoy seguro de que lo hicieron -

Un arco iris aparece en el cielo.

- Oh, yo podría mirar durante horas a un arco iris - Altivia dice.

- Puedo mirarte a ti por horas - Lincoln dice a su esposa.

* * *

- Mamá, tienes que dejarla ir - Ella dice. Su madre, Rachel, está abrazando a Olivia.

- No, no tengo que hacerlo. Ella es mi hermana -

Olivia rie - Bueno Rachel, esta bien por mi-

- Y ni siquiera me importa, que es tan injusto que no ha envejecido -

- Sé que es extraño -

Rachel la deja ir - Realmente no me importa eso Liv, tú estás de vuelta -

- Gracias de nuevo por el cuidado de Etta -

- Lo hice con mucho gusto -

- Ejem - Eddie, hijo de Raquel, se aclara la garganta - Vamos, se honesta mamá -

- Está bien, déjame decirte - Rachel dice - Se metió en más apuros muchos que tú y yo cuando éramos niñas -

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí, pero yo sabía que ella era una buena chica -

* * *

Peter deja a los tulipanes blancos en la tumba de Walter. Ya han pasado 5 días desde que su padre murió y él no puede dejar de pensar en él.

- Peter - Olivia camina hacia él - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Mal. Estoy mirando a su tumba y estoy pensando que él también miró a mi tumba. Todas las cosas que hizo por el dolor... mi papá se ha ido -

- Salvó al mundo -

- Sí, pero lo hizo cargando con la culpa. - Dice Peter - Tenía razón, incluso si fueran monstruos. Con el tiempo me hubiera sentido culpable. Pasó la primera vez que encendí la máquina, en la otra línea de tiempo –

Olivia pone su brazo alrededor de él - No se que decirte Peter. Estoy agradecida de que él tomó la decisión -

- Sí. Ahora él y Bell han muerto. No hay otras dimensiones, ni imanes de alma , ni clones ni nada. Dos de las mentes más grandes y bastante locas de la humanidad se han ido -

- Cambiaron al mundo. Para bien o para mal -

Peter mira al final del cementerio. Un coche negro, algunos agentes y Etta están esperando.

- ¿El gobierno? -

- Algo parecido - responde Olivia - Hay tanto para reconstruir. Reiniciar la economía, dar a la gente trabajo, lidiar con los leales. Restaurar la confianza en las autoridades -

- Década de esfuerzo -

-Si... ellos quieren que hagas acto de presencia -

- Yo no soy un político - Peter se queja.

- No, pero mostraste tu cara al mundo entero en los videos rebeldes - Olivia le dice - La gente quiere verte, y que no se les puede culpar. Eres un hombre bien parecido -

Peter ríe - ¿Fue tu intento de coquetear? -

- Hey, dormí durante 20 años -

- De acuerdo, tenemos que ponernos al día - Peter besa a Olivia - Tal vez dar a Etta un hermanito o hermanita -

- Oh, eso sí que es un plan ambicioso -

Caminan hacia el coche. Etta asiente con la cabeza - El equipo de Fringe. Así que... ¿están listos para seguir arreglando el mundo? -

* * *

**Fin.**

¿Ven? ¡finales felices para todos!

Y hoy se estrena Fringe. YEAH!

Dejen un comentario, por favor :D

O lean mi webcomic **Detective Fausto (sin finales felices allí)**


End file.
